


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 7

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida. </p><p>As coisas se acalmaram para o grupo e agora umas merecidas férias chegam para alegrar todo mundo.<br/>Ou será que não?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Undercity atualmente.**

 

– Vamos para Booty Bay! – anunciou Imladris com um panfleto nas mãos.

– Boa! Piratas! - disse Oxkhar muito empolgado com a escolha feita na última hora. Havia pesquisado tanto sobre lugares bons se passar a lua-de-mel, mas após souberem o que ocorreu em Undercity, os dois concordaram que ficariam mais tempo com Sorena o máximo possível. Imladris estava como coração partido por conta do sofrimento invisível de sua Rainha, mas também sabia que a menina elfa que tanto conquistara sua amizade estava sofrendo também. Em pensamentos mais egoístas, Immie estava dando graças a Luz por Derris ter ido embora de vez, descansado em paz, sumido no limbo cósmico do caos relevante que toda alma deveria buscar algum dia. E por tudo que ela lutava em sua vida de clériga: Finalmente os pesadelos e o sarcasmo defensivo de Sorena havia ido embora. – Booty Bay!!

– Vão com a brisa marinha em seus traseirinhos apaixonados... - disse a ex-feiticeira dando um aceno de "adeus" para os dois.

– Você vai junto. - disse Imladris a empurrando para o elevador de Undercity, a irmã mais nova encolheu e puxou a clériga para seu lado.

– O que foi, o que foi, o que foi? - Imladris se alertou imediatamente.

– E se essa porcaria cair enquanto estivermos aqui dentro? - a cara da clériga foi de tédio. Oxkhar riu alto.

– Trauma pela última vez? – comentou o irmão, mas lembrou-se de seu feito - Usei um pára-quedas com Nethercloth... – se vangloriou Oxkhar com um olhar sedutor para a esposa.

– Ai que engenhoso de sua parte, amor da minha vida... - Sorena fazia uma cara de ânsia e mostrava a língua.

– Vocês são tão... melosos! - Oxkhar provocou a irmã indo de encontro a sua esposa e fazendo biquinho para beijo. - Écá! Éca! - Imladris aceitou a brincadeira e o beijou. Sorena fechou os olhos com força e ficou segurando as orelhas. – Que horror, que horror, que horror!! – o elevador chegara ao andar subterrâneo nesse instante e Imladris empurrou a amiga novamente. O casal sabia que ela estava fazendo corpo mole para não entrar na cidade da tia.

– Booty Bay!! – exclamou Oxkhar.

– Ratchet é um lugar ótimo para se visitar, eu soube... E o Sindicato dos Engenheiros Mecânicos fica por lá... – comentou a mais nova com um brilho nos olhos esverdeados.

– Já que é assim, vamos para lá! – disse o irmão concordando com o aceno positivo de Imladris. E estufando o peito com um suspiro alto, ele ditou: - Hoje vai ser um dia histórico... – zombou Ox. – O dia em que Sorena Atwood pedirá desculpas...

– Vai ser um desastre geral... Ela me odeia.

– Ela não te odeia... – avisou Imladris com seu famoso livro pesado na mão.

– Cuidado que a Immie bate bem com o diário dela... – o livro baixou na cabeça do rapaz. – Ai Mi, faz isso comigo não!

– Não é meu diário!

– É o “livro de consultas” dela... – corrigiu Sorena fingindo estar andando por um lugar qualquer, mas sabia que mesmo que se livrasse de seu pai, não se livraria das outras manifestações. – É onde ela guarda os autógrafos do Warchief Thrall, os desenhos de Netherdrakes encomendados lá de Dalaran, os bilhetinhos que ela recebe da Aelthalyste e todas as cartas vindas de Undercity.

– Você andou bisbilhotando minhas coisas?! – a clériga levantou o livro com ameaça de baixá-lo na cabeça de Sorena.

– Ah! E tem uma página depois das orações diárias com um coraçãozinho com seu nome dentro, Ox...

– Ai que fofura o meu amorzinho... – dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da esposa.

– Sorena, você fuxicou nas minhas coisas?!

– Colega de quarto é uma perturbação não? – disse a mais nova colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e se espreguiçando. – Ainda bem que eu não tinha nada pra você olhar escondido...

– Também, você não veio com nada!

– Desertores são assim! Sem mala e sem documento...

– Falou a grande aventureira... – comentou Oxkhar pegando a cintura de Imladris para que ela não se desequilibrasse na hora de descer os degraus, Sorena achou estranho, mas deixou para lá. Eles já atravessavam a ponte para as quadras circulares. – Amor, cuidado aí...

– Oxkhar, eu cresci andando todos os dias aqui... Não precisa, whooooa... – Imladris tropeçou em falso ao chegarem perto do Apotecário desativado.

– Okay... Deixa eu fazer as contas aqui... – Sorena cochichou para si mesma. – Quase duas semanas... Tontura... Você anda com enjôos matutinos e dores de cabeça?

– Claro que não! – Oxkhar abriu um sorrisão maravilhado. – Não, não é o que você está pensando que é. – e para Sorena. – E sim, eu estou respondendo bem ao tratamento contra a Nova Praga... Seu pai me alertou sobre os possíveis efeitos colaterais... – o bico que o esposo fez após ouvir foi cômico. – E eu tenho problemas na visão desde criança. Não enxergo bem coisas de longe. Fica tudo embaralhado. – Sorena fez um muxoxo esquisito parecido com um gato miando e continuou a andar um pouco mais a frente que o casal.

– Sério, Immie... Não estou pedindo por isso agora... A gente tem todo o tempo do mundo... – ele murmurou no ouvido dela e a beijou na bochecha. A clériga por sua vez apertou o queixo dele para que ele fizesse biquinho.

– Sorena?

– Quê? – a amiga virou na hora em que os dois se beijaram. – Gaaaah éca, éca, éca, bleeeeh!! – ela saiu correndo para o corredor o mais rápido possível.

– Por que fez isso? – perguntou Oxkhar ainda de queixo apertado.

– Porque ela vai chegar mais rápido lá na Sala do Trono... – dando outro beijinho. – E tenho que falar com você lá no meu quarto rapidinho...

 

A banshee Sharlindra a guiou até o complexo de túneis escondidos que levava aos aposentos particulares da Dama Sombria. Sorena já havia estado naquele lugar há quase um ano atrás, quando não sabia de absolutamente nada do mundo que resolvera interagir. Apesar das manifestações ainda a incomodarem com lamúrias e sons distantes, ela se concentrou no mantra que sua mãe havia ensinado e tentou esvaziar a mente de qualquer coisa que a deixasse com raiva, ou triste... Pensou em como seria Ratchet de noite. E fogos de artifício. Sorena amava fogos de artifício desde que viu o primeiro no Hallow’s End semanas atrás.

– Por este lado, criança... – Sorena entrou no complexo de túneis onde havia encontrado seu amiguinho Ox-Hawk. Fora ali a sua transição entre a vida e a morte. Ao sentir a morte do bichinho, ela soubera no mesmo instante que sua magia seria concentrada para salvar vidas, nunca de ceifá-las. Sorriu para a banshee e nem percebeu que o túnel mais a frente estava sem ar respirável. Sorena sabia agora controlar tudo que estivesse funcionando em seu corpo. E não fora Mestre Derris que a ensinara, mas seu breve tempo em Outland com seu primo. Arator fora um ótimo professor e pelas terras avermelhadas do planeta fora de Azeroth, as leis físicas eram completamente diferentes, inclusive as de respirar direito. Sharlindra não se importou com a escuridão completa do túnel, continuou a deslizar pelo chão produzindo nenhum ruído, já Sorena se equipou com seus óculos especiais e conseguiu ter uma visão infravermelha ao redor. As paredes cheias de vida. Limo, liquens, fungos, tudo ali exalava vida pelas suas lentes. Realmente Imladris estava certa. Undercity era uma cidade tão viva quanto qualquer outra, era só perceber direitinho nos detalhes e não com as aparências. – A Dama Sombria chegará logo. Espere. – disse fantasmagóricamente a deixando no quarto que pertencia a sua tia morta-viva. “Tia morta-viva”, pensou novamente no conceito. E ela lutava tanto para que os seus súditos vivessem de maneira digna... Suspirou para o chão e viu que o tapete avermelhado que pisava era o mesmo que cobria a entrada do Windrunner Spire. Sorriu para os pés e ficou mais feliz por saber disso. Ela não se esquecera, ela só disfarçava muito bem o que sentia realmente. A estante enorme estava com alguns espaços faltando. Deveria ser os livros que seu pai usava... E todos eles foram queimados na pira purificadora dos clérigos.

– Também sinto falta dele... – disse a voz que esperava há muito tempo. – Mas foi preciso. – os passos da Rainha dos Abandonados eram lentos e cautelosos. De onde saíra, ninguém sabia. Sorena sorriu por isso também. Sua tia tinha muitos segredos e se revelava por meios misteriosos. – Algum recado dos Clérigos da Ordem de Silvermoon?

– Não, não... – disse a sobrinha tentando parecer confortável com a presença da mais velha. – Só vim dizer “tchau” mesmo...

– “Tchau”? – interrogou Sylvanas com desconfiança.

– É uma história bem doida, mas faz bastante sentido... – e dando de ombros. – Não posso vir aqui mais. Machuca bastante. Dói a cabeça, me faz querer gritar e botar meu estômago para fora. – a mais velha escutava atentamente. – Então mamãe pediu para eu avisar a Senhora que não viria mais e que isso vai me ajudar a não fazer mais as coisas indevidas que eu fazia...

– Ser uma feiticeira foi muito para você?

– Quem escolheu isso foi meu pai, não eu. – e pensando um pouco. – Eu queria ser paladina quando criança.

– Eu ouvi essa história.

– Só que daí uma arqueira costumava aparecer demais em meus sonhos, aí desisti da idéia.

– Então será uma arqueira agora?

– Hmmmm... Não. Vou ser uma Sorena mesmo. Mais confortável.

– Os mestres de feitiçaria me disseram o quanto você tinha potencial.

– Potencial de explodir a cidade e matar a Senhora? É, eu tinha muito... – Sylvanas ficou na defensiva por escutar esse comentário, mas ficou mais incomodada pela ausência do esverdeado dos olhos de elfo-de-sangue que a menina subtraía ao usar os óculos especiais. – E eu não quero mais brigar, então... – estendendo a mão esquerda trêmula para ela. A Rainha encarou o cumprimento e percebeu em uma tatuagem feita no pulso que Sorena sempre escondia com luvas, ou a cota de escamas ou mangas longas demais para aparecer: “Arqueira = Minha tia Syl.” – Trégua até próxima invasão?

– Não haverá mais invasões em minha linda cidade...

– Pode haver invasão de gnomos de cabelos rosa portando bolas de neve... – disse a sobrinha com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Sylvanas retribuiu com um sorrisinho debochado.

– Ninguém invade a minha cidade... – a palavra “minha” foi remarcada com um tom de voz ameaçador.

– Bom saber... – Sylvanas apertou bem a mão da garota e sentiu que ela estavam suando. Ela morria de medo por chegar muito perto. O aperto de mão se estendeu por mais alguns segundos, até Sorena afrouxar os dedos e voltar com a mão para esconder debaixo da manga. – Então... Tchau...

– Adeus. – disse a Rainha dando-lhe as costas e indo para as estantes.

– Eu disse “tchau”, não “adeus”. Isso aí é permanente.

– Não irei atrás de você, se quer saber...

– E eu não irei colocar um pé aqui em Tirisfal Glades...

– Então, adeus. – concluiu a tia ainda na defensiva.

– Você é pior do que ele! – exaltou-se Sorena com as mãos para cima. – Não deixa a gente se explicar!

– Já está subentendido...

– Não, não está!

– Então retira o que disse e voltará a vir me visitar?  
\- Não!!  
\- Adeus. – disse a Rainha dando um sorrisinho malicioso e indicando a porta de saída.

– Gaaaaaah!! – a elfa mais nova deu meia volta e saiu por onde havia entrado. – Ela sempre faz isso! Sempre!! – ela praguejava para as paredes mofadas e cheias de limo. – Acha que eu vou voltar é? Nunca mais que venho aqui! Tirisfal Glades está riscada do meu mapa... Ela que vai pensando que... – e um tilintar em um de seus bolsos chamou sua atenção para algo que esquecera. – Oh bolinhas aguadas... – ela virou-se para voltar ao aposento particular e deu de cara com a tia.

– O meu anel roubado, por favor? – a Dama Sombria disse apenas fazendo um gesto com a mão. Sorena procurou no bolso da calça e deu o objeto com má vontade. – Agradecida... – colocando o anel de volta em seu dedo indicador. – Dezenas de correspondências não entregues por culpa desse simples objeto... – Sorena abriu a boca para falar e soltou um:

– Não...!

– Mas vai ter que fazer...

– Não, não e não!

– Alguém vai saber que você foi desobediente... – chantageou a tia limpando a capa rasgada. Sorena abriu a boca novamente, mas se calou imediatamente abaixando a cabeça.

– Tá bom... Eu faço... – suspirando para baixo. – Cadê as cartas...?

– Na Sala do Trono apenas te esperando...

– E depois eu vou embora! Pra sempre!

– Oh sim, sim... – desconversou a tia pouco se importando se a sobrinha estava apavorada com a perspectiva de ficar mais horas ali no lugar que sempre a assombrava.

 

– Immie... – Oxkhar nem se importou se o quarto era um tanto macabro para uma garota viver, se haviam caveiras de cerâmicas enfeitando as estantes e coisas esquisitas pregadas nas paredes. O que ela havia falado não mudara nada o que sentia por ela. Mas parecia que a clériga não aceitava muito a situação. – Mi fala comigo?

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?! – a voz da clériga estava alterada e chorosa.

– Eu ouvi sim... O que quer que eu responda?

– Não é o que eu QUERO, é o que VOCÊ QUER!!

– Ahn... Okay, vamos nos acalmar...? – segurando ela em um abraço bem cuidadoso e a sentando na cama coberta por uma fina poeira. – Sentamos um tiquinho e vamos conversar...

– Mas que maldição... – ela murmurou fungando e abaixando a cabeça no peito dele. – E eu te amo tanto...! Por que isso foi acontecer?!

– Pode repetir? – brincou Ox com um beijinho na testa dela.

– Ox...

– Mi, eu não me importo. – a rosto da clériga foi de desconfiança. – Sério! E-eu não sou muito de cobrar, eu só queria ter você ao meu lado pro resto da minha vida...

– M-mas e filhos? Nunca pensou nisso?

– Ahn, já... Mas já que você disse que não pode então... Eu não posso fazer muita coisa nesse departamento...

– Você não vai ficar chateado, injuriado, raivoso e morrendo de ódio de mim?

– E por que ficaria? – ela deu um tapa na testa dele que o obrigou segurar o lugar com as mãos e cair de costas na cama do antigo quarto da clériga. – Ai Mi! Dói!

– D-desculpa... – ela pediu indo ver se ele estava machucado.

– Quanto mais você bater na minha cabeça, mais biruta eu fico... Muita pancada na missão, pior ainda nas arenas...

– Eu já pedi desculpas... – se aproximando dele meio deitada na cama e alisando a testa do marido com carinho. – Eu sou um fracasso...

– Imladris... Não começa... – advertiu Oxkhar a puxando pra perto, ela continuava alisar a testa e logo os cabelos curtos dele.

– Não posso ter filhos... Não te darei herdeiros e meus genes privilegiados e exóticos serão desperdiçados... – ela murmurava com raiva na voz, mas carinho nas mãos.

– Será que pode parar de se torturar com isso? Já disse que não me importo... Há outros meios... – a elfa franziu a testa. – Oras, acha que eu vou deixar aquela pequena lá de Orgrimmar a caçar sozinha? E eu não sou bom em leitura, você é. Poderia ensiná-la enquanto estivermos por lá...

– Oxkhar...

– O que é? Vai me dizer que não é a mesma coisa? A criança vai ter pai e mãe do mesmo jeito...

– Não é a mesma coisa... – instintivamente alisando seu ventre. – Eu queria sentir como é... Gerar uma vida parece ser...

– Peguei os dois no flagra!! – gritou Sorena abrindo a porta bruscamente. – Arrá Ox safado! Já atacando a Immie no quartinho dela?! Você não tem vergonha na cara? – o irmão se debruçou mais na cama e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca.

– Cama da Immie, minha cama... – a clériga já estava sentada e com os olhos vidrados no chão.

– Seguinte: A SUA Rainha me mandou fazer uma porção de coisa... – Imladris deu de ombros. Sorena estranhou. – Então terei que ficar aqui algumas horinhas pra terminar de enviar cartas, recomendações e os dados aguados... – e indo para um canto perto de uma cômoda cheia de cupins. – Será que deixei meu kit de inscrição aqui?

– Nas minhas gavetas não!! – Sorena foi tirando tudo que tinha nas gavetas, incluindo roupas de baixo e coisas particulares de Immie que propositalmente caíam bem perto de Oxkhar. A clériga tentava recolher tudo as pressas, mas um panfleto de “Chamada as Armas” de Orgrimmar com coraçõezinhos em volta do nome do Warchief Thrall não passou despercebido pelo guerreiro.

– Interessante... – ele disse lendo o panfleto e vendo que Imladris escrevera mais coisas em volta do nome. Coisas bem embaraçosas de uma adolescente crescida em Undercity e que idolatrava o Warchief como ninguém.

– Olha só! – Sorena exclamou ao pegar um murloc de pelúcia todo arrebentado nas costuras e sem um dos olhos de botão. – A Immie tem um murloc!

– Igualzinho o seu, maninha! – Imladris estava correndo para lá e para cá escondendo tudo que pudesse a envergonhar na frente do marido de maneira desajeitada e impulsiva. – O que é isso? – Oxkhar abriu uma caixinha pequena e era um estojo de maquiagem. – Isso você nunca teve, Sorena...

– Eu lá preciso de maquiagem? Vivia debaixo de cogumelos! – Imladris tomou o estojo da mão do esposo e empurrou Sorena para longe da cômoda.

– Pára de mexer nas minhas coisas!

– Tudo bem, me lembrei onde deixei... – abrindo sua mochila tira-colo e tirando o kit de inscrição com pena, tinteiro lacrado e mata-borrãos. E sorrindo exageradamente, ela pegou uma das roupas de baixo que escapara da fiscalização de Immie e jogou em cima do irmão. – Vai acostumando Immie... – Oxkhar percebeu no que caíra em seu colo e ficou vermelho como um pimentão. – E Ox, você vai ver bem mais que isso... Ou menos, depende da situação... – fechando a porta com uma piscadela para Imladris, a clériga estava com um dos punhos cerrados em direção a ela.

– Você me paga Sorena!! – ela esbravejou fechando bem a porta e se voltando para o marido completamente sem graça e como um peixe fora d’água. – Ox... Precisamos dar um jeito na sua irmã...

– E-eu concordo... – pegando a peça de roupa delicadamente e colocando de lado, logo sumiu da vista dele já que Immie catara a roupa e escondera dentro do armário velho. – Mas antes a gente tem que se resolver. – puxando ela para si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sala do Trono.**

 

– Chama a Immie!! Pelo-amor-da-luz-que-não-ilumina-esse-maldito-lugar chama a Immie!! – murmurou Sorena dando voltas no mesmo lugar. A Dama Sombria olhava para os lados, seguindo a sobrinha, tentando entender o que ocorrera, mas sentia cheiro de sangue fresco no recinto.

– Quer parar no lugar, sua cabeça-de-vento?! – reclamou Mistress Carrie a agarrando pelo braço, o gemido contido de dor que Sorena soltou fez a Rainha correr até ela, segurando seu pulso fortemente e tendo sua mão suja de sangue.

– Eu vou sangrar até morrer!! – esperneou Sorena, segurando a mão esquerda com força e chorando lágrimas grossas. – Maldita hora em que pisei aqui de novo!!

– Não blasfeme! – disse Imladris chegando com Lady Annie, se abaixou perto de Sorena e soltou um gemido de nojo. – Sorena, como é que você conseguiu isso?! – Sylvanas não largou do pulso ensangüentado da mais nova e indicou o estrago feito pela ponta da pena.

– E-eu tava escrevendo a maldita carta, coloquei a pena no tinteiro, me virei pra selar com a gota de vela e quando fui pegar a pena de novo... – chorando muito, mas não demonstrando estar choramingando. – Ela escapou do bastão, caiu no chão e quando fui pegar, fincou aí!!

– Putz... Backstab na mão? Essa eu não havia tentado ainda! – a Conselheira Real a cutucou com uma pata fina nas costelas de Lady Annie que ria da situação – Ai!

– Dá pra ficar quieta?! – Imladris pediu pegando a mão esquerda ferida e verificando até onde a ponta da pena finíssima entrara. – Acho que atravessou o osso... – A Rainha fez uma careta de depreciação e segurou a mais nova no lugar, ela ameaçava desmaiar a qualquer momento. O sangue fluía do cotovelo da garota até pingar ao chão bem perto das botas da monarca.

– Oh que ótimo!! – exclamou Sorena com raiva.

– Sem escândalo. Segura a dor aí e vem comigo. – e sorrindo gentilmente para sua Rainha, ela percebeu no quanto Sylvanas se concentrara em ficar com a mão travada no pulso machucado de Sorena. – Com Vossa licença, Majestade...? – Sylvanas largou lentamente do braço de Sorena, como se fosse algo frágil e altamente perigoso de se tocar novamente. – Levarei ela até a senhora Mary Edras...

– Faça isso... – sussurrou Sylvanas desviando de pisar no sangue de Sorena no chão. Lady Annie deixou os ombros caírem e desceu as escadas até um buraco incrustado em um dos vãos que decoravam a Sala tão imensa e alta. Tirou um pano de chão úmido e uma vassoura quase sem pêlos.

– Tudo eu... tudo eu... – ela resmungou.

– E não reclame! – Mistress Carrie a admoestou com um tabefe de seu leque de renda. Imladris desceu as escadas com uma Sorena cambaleante.

– Oxkhar ficou lá no quarto e não quero que ele descubra o que eu guardo debaixo do meu colchão...

– O que você guarda debaixo do colchão...? – perguntou a mais nova sendo arrastada da Sala do Trono pela clériga.

– Calada! Você está sangrando demais... Isso não é bom...

– É sim! Quer dizer que estou viva!

– Como é que você consegue enfiar o bico metálico bem aí?

– Eu não sei! Estava ocupada verificando cartas e mais cartas!

– Quem mandou roubar o selo de Undercity?

– Eu não roubei! Apareceu no meu bolso do nada!

– Não sabia que você era cleptomaníaca... Deve ser coisa de elfo complexado...

– Ora, vai...!! – Oxkhar atravessou a ponte depressa e pegou a irmã no colo.

– O que houve dessa vez?

– Olha a mão esquerda dela...

– Sorena, você se superou!

– Obrigada!

– Ganhou daquela vez que pisou nos pregos soltos no estábulo!

– Três pregos no pé, um de cada vez...

– Vocês estão loucos ou o quê? – abrindo a porta do quarto e depositando a garota na cama.

– Vocês chegaram a usar essa cama enquanto eu estava lá fora? – Oxkhar a olhou seriamente e verificou a mão ferida.

– Vou ter que puxar e vai doer.

– Me diz uma novidade?

– Não usamos essa cama do jeito que você acha que usamos! – reclamou Imladris puxando uma pasta enorme de debaixo da cama e abrindo os fechos.

– Então usaram de outro jeito?

– Tem outro jeito? – Oxkhar estava perdido, mas maravilhado pelo estojo de primeiros socorros que Imladris tinha acesso. Era um raríssimo kit com diversas ampolas de cura menor, antídotos e anestésicos. – Onde conseguiu...?

– Presente de casamento da sogrinha...

– Nossa, é um senhor estojo.

– Quando você for puxar, me avisa, por favor? Estou me preparando psicológicamente aqui para o evento.

– Ox, vou precisar de linha anestésica pra fazer os pontos, será que...

– Pontos? Vou precisar de pontos? Você deixou de ser clériga quando? Faz aquela bolinha de luz legal e pronto! Nova em folha!

– Aquilo é pra ferimentos feitos na hora, não para perfurações acidentais e localizadas. – Oxkhar se levantou imediatamente e fechou a porta. – E eu sei que você não gosta de chorar na frente de certas pessoas...

– Bem lembrado... – Imladris acertou o timing com a amiga e falou:

– No três...

– Okay... No três... – Imladris pegou a parte exposta do bico metálico e com a outra mão o encaixou em uma pinça.

– Um... dois... – já mencionando puxar a pinça rapidamente, mas Sorena caiu desmaiada antes mesmo que ela o fizesse. Abriu as pálpebras da amiga e soubera que ela desmaiara de emoção. – Aiai Sorena... – puxando o bico metálico com a pinça sem se importar se ela sentiria dor ou não. – Você tem cada coisa!

 

**Sala do trono.**

 

– Vossa Majestade está bem? – perguntou Mistress Carrie polidamente ao entregar o pergaminho que lia a Rainha de Undercity. Sylvanas apenas sorriu cansada para o chão e confirmou que estava bem. Lady Annie terminava de espremer o pano úmido que limpara sangue derramado ali perto em um ralo e sentara nas escadarias olhando para o corredor que levava a Sala do Trono. Suspirou baixinho e torceu um pouco os lábios como se estivesse muito chateada. Mistress Carrie percebeu no desânimo e não perdeu tempo em bofeteá-la com o seu leque. A menina não respondeu a agressão.

– Seria tão legal ter uma tia preocupada como a Senhora, Dama Sombria... – ela disse se voltando para falar diretamente a Sylvanas. A Rainha interrompeu a leitura e encarou a menina de quase 16 anos. – Sorena tem sorte de ter a Senhora por perto... – e se virando para o corredor e suspirando novamente. – Queria muito mesmo que minha mãe fosse assim... – falando mais para si do que pensava. Sylvanas trocou olhares com Mistress Carrie e a subordinada entendeu. Desceu para as escadarias e ergueu a menina em um espetar de quelíceras nas costelas dela. – Aieeeee!!

– Levanta.

– Mas que...?!

– Vamos em Brill.

– Mas pra quê? Você nunca sai daqui! – recebeu o leque na nuca.

– “Você” não! Senhora! Respeito comigo! – a menina começou a andar com desconfiança, Sylvanas acompanhava a dupla fingindo que estava lendo. – Vamos em Brill comprar doces...

– Ahn?!

– Não questione minhas ordens! – outro golpe com o leque fez Lady Annie dar um pulo para frente. – Anda logo, sua moleza! – a Rainha em seu trono sorriu para a carta desinteressante que lia e voltou aos seus afazeres um pouco mais confiante quanto sua liderança.


	3. Carta para Aelthalyste

**Carta para Aelthalyste em Undercity – selo de Stranglethorn (Série especial sobre escunas piratas).**

 

"Estimada Mestra Aelthalyste,

Ocorreu-me que talvez a senhora deseje receber notícias minhas, ou não se importe se eu as mande. Sei que pode ser redundante, a senhora pode já saber tudo o que se passa em meus dias, mas sinto tanta falta de tê-la ao meu lado, como mestra e confidente!

Minha existência tem sido surpreendentemente feliz fora de Undercity. Estou completamente, irrevogavelmente e pateticamente apaixonada (olhando para o passado, isso provavelmente seria surpresa, mas provavelmente está estampado na minha testa por um bom tempo) e nem me importo se o mundo todo sabe. Na verdade, eu gostaria que o mundo todo soubesse, embora não consiga explicar porque! Sei que a senhora não teria me dado sua benção se não tivesse certeza que meu casamento foi a escolha certa, porém ainda me espanta o quão certa ela foi. Pode parecer exagero, mas sinto que Oxkhar é o homem mais atencioso e bem intencionado do mundo. Ele definitivamente não se importa com o que sou. Eu poderia ser um murloc e ele ainda me trataria como a melhor das esposas!

Infelizmente não sei dizer se estou agindo como a mulher que ele merece... Não tenho experiência suficiente com os vivos para entender como eles se sentem através apenas de seu comportamento. Mas ele parece feliz... sempre sorrindo aquele sorriso que me faz sentir como se tivesse sido transportada para uma dimensão paralela. Até minhas noites insones são felizes com ele ao meu lado. Sinto-me completa, segura e em casa só por estarmos juntos. Mestra, eu preciso aprender a ser uma boa esposa! E preciso compensá-lo por aquele pequeno detalhe de não poder ter filhos. A senhora acha que ele teria mudado de idéia se soubesse disso antes do casamento? Como posso aprender a ser uma boa esposa? Não existem livros sobre o assunto! E minha cabeça foi afetada por algo (Nova Praga? Amor?), pois não consigo me concentrar em leitura alguma quando Oxkhar está por perto. Já é difícil o suficiente manter minhas mãos longe dele e não sei dizer se isso é certo ou não, não me importo se é certo ou não - joguei meu juízo fora em algum lugar do caminho e não me sinto nem um pouco inclinada a procurá-lo!

Sorena continua a me tirar do sério em toda ocasião possível. Temos certeza que ela é uma Windrunner? Oh, se todos eles fossem mais como nossa Rainha! Mas devo confessar que ela se assemelha à tia, mesmo em pequenos atos como implicar comigo. A mira é perfeita, a estratégia, imaculada! Arrependo-me de não ter me dedicado mais a Disciplina, talvez eu não fosse tão vulnerável! E é inexplicável, mas não consigo ficar com raiva dessa coisinha ruiva e implicante por muito tempo. Ela tem meu perdão mesmo sem pedir por ele. Talvez seja algum tipo de magia exclusiva da família - controle de mente dos Windrunner?

Ainda estou me acostumando a este estranho mundo no qual as pessoas vivem, a esta vida que aparentemente é sem propósito - mas que na verdade é cheia deles, pequenos, em todos os cantos, todas as horas. Seria uma blasfêmia admitir que minha vida tem um novo propósito? Não que eu tenha descartado os antigos! Meus deveres em Undercity e a devoção à Dama Sombria sempre terão prioridade, mas sinto como se houvessem duas de mim agora, e apesar de minha lealdade e da saudade que sinto de nossa cidade, não posso mais chamá-la de casa. Se fui capaz de mudar tanto, talvez... Se for possível, eu não seja mais completamente uma Abandonada.

Pela Luz, não conte a ninguém que tive a audácia de pensar nisso! Eu só nunca vi nenhum de nós, em nossa nova existência, amar tanto alguém além de nossa Rainha. E a senhora sabe que nunca passou por minha cabeça que este seria meu destino depois de anos expulsando "pretendentes" indesejados do meu caminho. Me apaixonar era a última coisa que imaginava possível! Mas aconteceu, e eu não mudaria isso por nada nesse mundo. Oxkhar faz parte de mim agora, e não consigo imaginar uma existência sem ele ao meu lado. Nem mesmo os propósitos dos Abandonados seriam suficientes para me manter nesse mundo.

 

Espero que seus deveres com o Culto das Sombras Esquecidas e com os clérigos de Undercity estejam procedendo da melhor forma possível.

Que a Dama Sombria vele por ti,

Imladris"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dias depois em Ratchet no início do verão:**

Sorena ficou a tarde toda de chegada visitando todos os goblins que pertenciam ao cartel Steamwheeler. A maioria conhecia o Diário de Bordo de Sylvos e estavam empolgados pela motivação da menina em construir a primeira Geringonça Voadora ali em Ratchet. Com a propaganda certa e exagerada, isso chegaria aos ouvidos de toda Azeroth e logo o cartel estaria lucrando bilhares de moedas de ouro por esse projeto. Sorena não se importou com a ganância da espécie, eles gostavam de dinheiro, ela gostava de peças para encaixar, logo teriam uma boa relação de comércio e serviços. O mecânico experiente e antigo Mestre de Sylvos, o goblin Wretched, abrigou Sorena em sua garagem empilhada de peças, cheirando fumaça o tempo todo e quente como uma fornalha (Mais do que do lado de fora). O casal recém-casado entendeu o recado da ausência da mais nova, mas Kalindorane procurava alguma coisa para fazer aos arredores.

O Capitão Fabius foi uma distração por alguns dias, contando as incríveis histórias da pirataria Azerothiana, chamando-a para beber na Taverna, ficar até a madrugada cantando e dançando a luz da fogueira com a tripulação e os residentes do vilarejo, cair de cansaço na cama fofa no 2º andar da Estalagem do Javali e dormir até a hora que fosse, e no outro dia fazer tudo novamente. Mas ainda assim não era o bastante. Numa dessas noites de festança e contação de causos entre os marinheiros e velhos habitantes, Sorena finalmente apareceu. Rosto suado, macacão avermelhado cheio de fuligem e as luvas pesadas escorregando de suas mãos. Os óculos especiais que ela usava para aumentar o zoom estava pendurado em seu pescoço e os olhos alaranjados denunciando algo mais atribulado que o necessário.

Quem narrava a história lendária do primeiro goblin a pisar em Outland era o mais velho do vilarejo, o goblin Zikkel, o banqueiro de Ratchet. Todos prestavam atenção no pequeno ser, alguns embargados pelo sono, outros pelo rum bebido demais, alguns atentos ao redor, como Kalindorane. Sorena chegou perto do grupo, tirou as luvas e sentou ao chão. Os olhos alaranjados grudados no Capitão Fabius e nada mais. Com temor, Kali notou nitidamente o que aquilo significava: Ciúmes. Levantou-se de seu lugar, foi até ao lado da elfa e sentou-se bem perto.

– Ele só me convidou para uma viagem até Booty Bay... – sussurrou em seu ouvido de modo inocente. Sorena não moveu um músculo. – Você vai ficar chateada com isso?

– Não. – a resposta foi tão seca que a arqueira apurou as vistas no rosto gélido de Sorena. Era uma mistura de completa indiferença disfarçando uma fúria insana. Ox percebeu do outro lado da fogueira e cutucou Imladris que brincava com o seu filhotinho de algo indecifrável que aparecera do nada debaixo de sua cama no dia anterior. A coisinha branca e peluda rolava para lá e para cá, mordiscando e batendo a patinha na mão da clériga.

– É a Sorena mesmo? – perguntou o marido. Imladris olhou para a amiga com dificuldade, a luz da fogueira não iluminava bem o rosto dela.

– É sim... E está num péssimo humor se quer saber... – comentou para si mesma e ajudou a coisinha peluda e branca rolar no chão e girar em círculos.

– O que as duas tanto brigam...? É estranho! A Kali salvou a vida dela lá em Tranquillien... – Imladris riu da cambalhota que o mascote dera para tentar alcançar sua mão e depois espreguiçou-se fingidamente para dar um breve beijo no esposo.

– Ai Ox... Você é tão bobinho... – pegando o queixo dele e dando outro beijo mais demorado. – E tá na hora de fazer a barba...

– Mas querida...

– Com essa barba pra fazer te dou o chão pra dormir...

– Oh Mi... Faz isso não...

– A barba ou eu... – o marido coçou o rosto em uma atitude de protesto e depois fez um bico de manha.

– Isso é chantagem... Chantagem do pior tipo: Emocional...

– E você vai com ele? – Kali perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

– Só vou se você for...

– Não quero ir.

– Mas será maravilhoso! Um passeio lindo e cheio de coisas pra se fazer... – a arqueira a cutucou levemente com o cotovelo, Sorena levantou-se rapidamente e se afastou com os olhos grudados no chão.

 

Deitados na mesma cama fofa e confortável. A noite estava tranqüila e a brisa fria vinda do Oceano balançava as cortinas do modesto quarto na Hospedaria do goblin Tinttler. Imladris não pregara o olho. Insônia. Isso a perseguia desde criança, quando estudar os livros era mais importante que dormir, se alimentar, lembrar que existia um mundo lá fora do seu quartinho bagunçado na Quadra da Guerra em Undercity. Oxkhar ressonava baixinho ao seu lado, segurando bem o travesseiro e com um leve sorriso nos lábios. A clériga queria entender o que se passara nas últimas horas antes de dormirem (Ou só ele dormir? Por que não estava dormindo?!), entender de uma vez por todas porque ao ficar olhando demais para Oxkhar o seu coração descompassava e aquela leve tontura passava pela sua visão. Sorena dizia que isso era paixonite aguda. Kali disse que era assim mesmo que as pessoas se sentiam quando se casavam. Sorena replicou com algo sobre atingir o cérebro e afetar o coração drasticamente, mas aí Oxkhar segurou sua mão e pediu para ela olhar para ele. Aí a briga entre as duas elfas se tornou um borrão e tudo que ela via era só o ex-paladino segurando sua mão do jeitinho gentil dele. Nem muito forte, mas também não deixando nenhum de seus dedos fora do alcance dos seus. Oxkhar fungou no travesseiro e sua mão direita procurou por algo na cama, atrás primeiro e depois na frente. A mão subiu pelo o corpo de Immie e puxou o lençol para cima. Ele queria protegê-la do frio mesmo dormindo. Depois de ajeitar o lençol até a altura dos ombros de Immie, ele a puxou devagar e grudou seu rosto no ombro direito dela. Deu um beijinho e se ajeitou um pouquinho para não deixá-la desconfortável com o abraço de lado. A clériga o olhava confusa de soslaio, pedindo para que ele não acordasse e a visse naquele estado fragilizado.

– Immie, tenta fechar os olhinhos e pensar em coisas boas... – sussurrou ele perto dela. – Você precisa dormir pelo menos um pouquinho... – beijando o ombro dela novamente.

– Você estava acordado?

– Arram...

– Por quê?

– Porque você não dormiu. – silêncio dos dois. – Quer que eu conte carneirinhos com você?

– Contar o quê?! – ela murmurou de volta.

– Carneirinhos... Faz a gente ficar com sono...

– Faz...? Pra mim só livros complicados de Botânica faziam dormir... – Oxkhar a puxou mais para si e plantou um beijo em seus cabelos. Imladris encolheu no carinho dado pelo marido.

– Quer que eu comece...? – ele perguntou. – Um carneirinho pulando o tronco de árvore... – dizia em voz sonolenta e calma - Dois carneirinhos pulando o tronco de árvore...

 

O Mestre Wretched babava de sono ao lado de uma maquinaria estranha e confusa de se definir. Na garagem dos Venture C.O. e Associados, Sorena dormia com metade do corpo estirado em cima da mesa. Mãos ainda segurando instrumentos de engenharia e rosto afundado em um Manual comido por traças. Às vezes seu braço esquerdo dava espasmos rasos e voltava a posição original. Às vezes ela murmurava coisas desconexas, mas se calava depois. O vilarejo de Ratchet estava coberto de calmaria, tanto na terra quando no Mar. Kalindorane circulara o vilarejo algumas vezes, de pés descalços, roupa de dormir e na companhia de seu arco e alvaja. A guarda do Vilarejo já trocara de turno e conversara bastante com a milícia que cuidava dos Portos e das fronteiras. Ratchet era tão pacata que a última invasão fora no ano antes da Guerra entre Orcs e Humanos. E nenhum habitante ali da vila nem nascera na época. Piratas? Sim, muitos, mas de alguma forma eles só arrumavam confusão em Booty Bay. Em Ratchet era apenas negociações e descanso para malfeitores do Mar. Aquela torre da Aliança ali atrás no sul do vilarejo? A milícia subornava muitos soldados – e também como não iria? Ratchet fechava todo o tipo de comércio para a Torre de Northwatch, logo os soldados passavam fome e necessidade – e até mantinham o bando de piratas encrenqueiros do Corvo Prateado longe da vila. A arqueira vigia não estava acostumada com aquela vidinha calma dali. A essa hora da madrugada, ela estava empoleirada em uma árvore, espreitando grupos do Flagelo e sincronizando sinais luminosos com a patrulha igualmente em vigília e escondida na Floresta de Eversong. Sinceramente Kali achava Ratchet o Paraíso. Estar apenas de camisola e descalça era uma coisa que ela desejava desde criança. Poder andar livremente por um lugar sem morto-vivos, sem perigos naturais, sem Lethvalin ao lado apenas falando sobre o orgulho dos Farstriders. Sentia saudades do marido, mas ali naquele Vilarejo perto da praia, ela se sentia finalmente como Kalindorane. Uma pessoa só.

– E deixa a minha ovelha em paz!! – exclamou Sorena na garagem acordando assustada e derrubando sua maleta de ferramentas no chão. O goblin Wretched ao seu lado bocejou guturalmente. – Droga... – a elfa se abaixou e foi catar os instrumentos.

– Obrigado por me acordar. Dez pontos negativos... – o goblin falou voltando a dormir colocando um abafador de som exageradamente maior que as próprias orelhas. Sorena ficou escandalizada pela perda de pontos.

– Deixar sua ovelha em paz... É... Deveria ter sido um pesadelo bem tenebroso...

– O que você está fazendo aqui...? Não deveria estar dormindo não? – ela cochichou para não acordar o goblin já roncando.

– Como se uma Farstrider conseguisse fazer isso... Aliás, você é que deveria estar dormindo.

– Estava com essa idéia na cabeça e resolvi descer. Eles deixam a garagem para eu trabalhar sabe? – juntando tudo e colocando na maleta.

– Você não descansou um minuto desde que chegou. E sequer deu atenção a gente...

– Olá...? Ficar de vela para os pombinhos é a última coisa que eu vim fazer aqui... E eu não vou dividir o quarto com você de jeito nenhum... – Sorena bocejou e recolheu algumas peças soltas em cima da imensa mesa de maquinaria. – Sabia que havia deixado aqui...! – ela ajeitou um par óculos bizarro com lentes azuladas e com feixes luminosos nas bordas.

– Por que não? Está com raiva de mim?

– Ahn... É de madrugada e para não estender demais a conversa: Sim, estou com ódio mortal de sua pessoa, então cai fora. Deixa eu trabalhar.

– Você precisa dormir, Sorena!

– Não preciso de babá Farstrider.

– Você é uma teimosa mesmo! Não mudou nada! – Kali deu meia volta e saiu da garagem do Venture C.O. e Associados. Sorena a acompanhou alguns passos atrás e regulou a modulação das lentes dos giróculos, focalizando a saída de Kali, deu um sorrisinho malicioso e apreciou o momento. Kali virou-se imediatamente e a pegou fazendo isso. – Myrtae Windrunner!! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

– Pesquisando! E não me chame desse nome feio! – Sorena levantou os óculos para a testa e tentou voltou para a oficina.

– Sua tia me disse que esse era seu nome verdadeiro e é assim que irei te chamar!

– Vai caçar coquinhos ali nas palmeiras, vai? – a mais velha a alcançou antes de entrar e a empurrou. – Oooh então é assim que você resolve os impasses de sua vida adulta? Empurra os outros?

– Não, só você! – e empurrou de novo quase derrubando a elfa mais nova. – O que é? Está com medo de me encarar?

– Que maturidade a sua!

– Medrosa! – dando um cutucão provocador. – Vem resolver isso da maneira dos Farstriders, vem? – Kali levantou os punhos e se aprontou.

– Eu estou morrendo de sono, com dor nas costas e você me chama pra brigar que nem criancinha birrenta? – Kali desferiu um tapa de leve no rosto de Sorena e esperou o troco.

– Medrosa como uma galinha chocadeira... – batendo no rosto de Sorena diversas vezes e esperando ela revidar. A ex-feiticeira apenas a olhou entediada.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar brava por essas provocações bobocas? Querida arqueira, eu fazia isso com 4 anos de idade...

– Sua cabeça vazia de murloc! Ainda acha que vai trazer honra ao nome dos Windrunner se comportando desse jeito?! – o risinho de Kali fez a pele de Sorena ferver e em uma investida súbita, a elfa menor derrubou a arqueira ao chão poeirento e os olhos alaranjados demonstravam a fúria despertada. Sorena erguera a mão esquerda onde a cota de escamas ficara anteriormente e seus dedos faiscavam com correntes elétricas esverdeadas.

– Essa vai ser a última vez que você insulta o nome da minha família...! – ela sussurrou bem perto do rosto de Kali e abaixando a mão esquerda. A arqueira foi mais rápida e levantou o corpo e deu um breve beijo nos lábios da feiticeira. Sorena parou imediatamente, até os olhos alaranjados saíram de foco quando sentiu os lábios de Kali encostarem-se aos seus. As duas se separaram e se encararam por alguns instantes. Kali com o mesmo sorrisinho provocador, Sorena confusa. Logo a arqueira teve que ceder o corpo e a cabeça ao chão quando foi pressionada pela mais nova em um beijo mais angustiado. Deixou-se envolver pela situação e tentou se concentrar em acalmar a agressividade do beijo dado. Alguns instantes se passaram até Kali sentir o seu corpo esfriando repentinamente. Abrindo os olhos devagar ela viu que Sorena agora corria em direção contrária ao vilarejo, indo para a os fundos de Ratchet. Levantou-se ainda tonta pela demonstração de carinho bruta. Um gatinho completamente preto estava ali testemunhando a cena.

– Temperamental ela, não? – comentou Kali levantando do chão e seguindo para a taverna.

 

**Na manhã seguinte.**

 

– Bom dia a todos! – disse Imladris descendo as escadas da Hospedaria e ajudando a goblin esposa de Tinttler a servir as mesas.

– Bom dia recém-casada empolgada... – disse Kalindorane já comendo algumas uvas.

– Nham... – Sorena estava debruçada na mesa de madeira e praticamente dormindo.

– Vocês não vão acreditar no que me aconteceu! – ela disse sentando animada e confidenciando as duas.

– Nham... – Sorena devolveu.

– Finalmente descobrimos um modo de curar minha insônia! – a mais nova das elfas levantou a cabeça em alerta, as orelhas amassadas em cada lado da cabeça.

– Ox descobriu que meio-elfinhos não nascem em pés de alfaces?

– Sorena... – foi Kali a primeira a intervir.

– Você mostrou a ele como se faz meio-elfinhos?

– Sorena!!- foi a vez de Immie se escandalizar.

– Então sei lá... – deitando de volta na mesa e se aconchegando nos próprios braços.

– De qualquer forma... Contamos carneirinhos...

– Ahn?

– Ele começou a contar carneirinhos, o que acho ridiculamente insano para se ter sono. Como assim mentalizar números enquanto se quer dar descanso a mente? – a clériga foi falando rapidamente e completamente eufórica. – Aí ele começou a contar e depois de um tempo... acho que depois do quadragésimo segundo carneirinho eu capotei!! Dormi direto! Só acordei hoje de manhã com uma linda rosa branca no travesseiro ao meu lado... – suspirando intensamente. – Ele foi receber a Comitiva de Warsong nas fronteiras de Crossroads.

– Isso é tão romântico! – disse Kali segurando a mão de Imladris e sorrindo gentilmente. – Você deve estar...? – Imladris sorriu de volta com um jeito sonhador. – Como eu queria que o meu fizesse isso todos os dias! – ela riu, mas Sorena levantou do lugar e se arrastou para as escadas.

– Contarei carneirinhos sim... Estripados e colocados em tiras em cima das cerquinhas e troncos de árvore... – Imladris virou-se assustada para a mais nova.

– Pressinto mau-humor matutino... – alertou Kali.

– Nhé. – a elfa subiu lentamente e sumiu no final das escadas.

 

O colchão afundou um pouco na beirada. Sorena sentiu alguém a cutucando na costela fraturada.

– Vamos começar a brigar antes mesmo de tomar o café-da-manhã? – perguntou Imladris.

– Quando eu conseguir dar respostas boas, aí sim... – virando para o outro lado e dormindo agarrada ao travesseiro.

– Quero brigar agora... – o tom na voz da clériga era ameno e até infantil. – Vamos...! Quero brigaaaar...

– Me deixa dormir, oras...!

– Briga, briga! Quero briga!

– Quer me deixar? Eu não dormi a noite inteira!

– Fez besteira de novo?

– Não?

– Sorena...

– O quê?

– Olha pra mim. – a mais nova obedeceu e a clériga chegou bem perto de seu rosto, verificou cada pálpebra e depois a língua da menina. – O que foi então? – Sorena deu de ombros.

– Coisas...

– Coisas? Coisas que não te deixam dormir?

– É, essas coisas...

– Alguém em específico?

– Ahn?

– Algum fantasma, espírito, aparição, alma penada...? – Sorena colocou-se de barriga pra cima e suspirou entediada.

– Tédio.

– Tédio de Ratchet. Você está com tédio do lugar onde mais queria ir? Que gastou parte de suas economias, que vendeu praticamente a roupa do corpo pra vir?

– Não era o que eu esperava...

– E o que você esperava?

– Coisas...

– Coisas?

– Essas coisas que nos deixam empolgadas...

– Fogos de artifício?

– Tem aqui, aos montes com o Rezzel... Fogos são legais... – sorriu a mais nova bobamente.

– E a engenharia...?

– Vai indo, é bom às vezes... Na maioria do tempo é “Eba, eba! Vou fazer um mechano-motoca!”, mas depois de tentar trocentas vezes atarraxar o parafuso B no encaixe T5, acaba com a diversão...

– Confuso isso...

– Tou na profissão errada?

– Você sempre pergunta isso... – suspirando e deitando na cama com a amiga, barriga para cima e olhando o teto. Apenas o barulho do vilarejo a beira-mar que atravessava a janela delas.

– Sinto falta de Undercity... – confessou Sorena. Imladris levantou as costas e a encarou atônita. – Pelo menos lá eu sabia que estava sendo vigiada...

– Vigiada...? É isso que você sente falta? – Sorena deu de ombros. – Tem certeza que você está realmente lúcida?

– Eu sempre fui vigiada... A vida inteira... Papai, Oxkhar, arqueiras da Karin, cabeça decepada...

– Sorena... – Imladris avisou.

– Aí Undercity: Você, qualquer um que passasse por mim, Rainha déspota. – Imladris riu do apelido por um momento. – Você riu de eu chamar ela assim?

– Você é tão idiota que ainda fica falando bobagem quando está se confessando...

– Obrigada...

– Ao seu dispor... – as duas apertaram as mãos. – Vigiada... então...?

– Aí quando papai me disse que isso tudo era por uma razão só, que não era ódio a distância, não era “não estou nem aí se você é minha sobrinha”, eu fiquei com vergonha do que falei antes...

– Então a questão é simples... Quando sairmos daqui e voltarmos as nossas vidinhas, você vai comigo para Undercity, andaremos até a Sala do Trono e pediremos desculpas de verdade pelas faltas cometidas, sim?

– Ahn... não?

– Por que não?!

– Pedir desculpas é a pior coisa do mundo... – a clériga a olhou com pena. – E ela não vai querer escutar...

– Você nunca tentou... – a mais velha disse com uma voz musical.

– Ela vai me matar... E esperar eu voltar sem noção e me fazer acordar como uma Abandonada...

– Isso é tão ruim assim? – a pergunta foi carregada de otimismo. – Eu sempre quis ser... Quer dizer: Eu sou! – se atrapalhando toda no raciocínio.

– E ser corcunda, ter ossos expostos, vísceras escorregando pelos buracos gangrenosos... E mancha sua roupa, sabia?

– É, não seria bom, mas eu tenho bastante prática em lavar roupas com manchas horrorosas...

– E todo mundo iria te julgar pela sua cara. Sem segunda chance.

– Ainda acho o que vale é as ações que fazemos para moldarmos nossa reputação.

– Estamos falando mesmo da mesma pessoa que se arruma todinha só para ir ali na esquina? – a cara da clériga foi de irritação. – Mas você é assim! Toda arrumadinha e jeitosa com suas coisas e tem todo um modo especial de arrumar os cabelos e deixar cada detalhinho das roupas com um toque seu... Ninguém vê suas roupas quando você é uma morta-viva!

– Como sabe disso? – Sorena desviou o olhar para a janela e suspirou alto.

– Como é que você acha que eu vi a minha tia quando entrei naquela Sala pela primeira vez...? E não sou só eu... Já viu como os Farstriders ficam quando estão ao lado dela? E meu tio Andrus? Até o Oxkhar se recusa a descer por achar a cidade “pitoresca”...

– Isso não tem nada a ver. Acho que Karazhan um lugar pitoresco...

– Karazhan é um cemitério com muros de concreto e cheio de andares.

– Por que é tão difícil pra você entender...?

– Immie, eu não fui criada com uma banshee e dois clérigos cadavéricos desde criança...

– Então a culpa é minha por eu ter sido criada com eles?!

– Claro que não! Você não teve escolha... O negócio é ver que tem o outro lado também...

– Você nunca diz o seu lado... Só choraminga... – outro suspiro alto e uma fungada disfarçada, silêncio entre as duas.

– Quando era pequena, pelo menos o que lembro... Eu sonhava todas as noites com uma arqueira... Ela era a melhor sabe? A musa inspiradora, a divina deusa vinda sei lá da onde. Ela me ajudava, me fazia rir, me segurava no colo, brincava comigo... E eu até brincava com ela mesmo...

– Ahn?!

– Amiga imaginária?

– Ah! Tive uns dois, mas eles se cansaram de mim depois de um tempo... – as duas riram. Sorena se virou na cama para ficar com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. A cor de suas bochechas era igual de seus cabelos.

– Aí quando eu acordava, eu esperava lá na Taverna por ela, sabe? Todos os dias eu esperava bonitinha, com meu melhor vestido, toda enfeitada e de banho tomado e ninguém entendia muito bem porque eu fazia isso... Papai achava que eu esperava pela mamãe, mas eu sabia que ela já tinha ido embora pra sempre... Ele me deu uns sermões e tudo mais, mas eu nem ligava pro que ele dizia... Aí eu fui crescendo... E vendo que ela não chegava... Que a minha cabeça que estava confundindo as coisas...

– Arram... Você faz isso direto não? – acariciando a orelha da mais nova.

– Aí a cabeça do Mestre Derris apareceu lá de novo... E os sonhos bons se tornaram pesadelos. A arqueira não aparecia mais, nem pra dizer um oizinho e sair depois... Era tudo com coisas ruins e gente morrendo... Gente que nem eu morrendo... Eu nunca tinha visto um elfo-do-sangue na vida, por isso eu me sentia toda poderosa lá em Goldshire... Mas quando dormia eu via muita gente como eu, e ninguém contava piadas...

– Só você mesmo... – riu Imladris ajeitando o travesseiro dela para que ela pudesse falar sem estar abafada pelo tecido.

– Aí um dia... Depois de eu ter provocado uma confusão básica com as arqueiras...

– Que confusão seria essa?

– Eu entrei em uma mina abandonada lá na Floresta Elwynn...

– Arram...

– Lá é infestado de aranhas gigantes carnívoras...

– Primeira aventura!

– Eu sei lá como entrei... Só sei que quando acordei em casa, meu irmão tinha um pedaço do braço arrancado, dois amigos de missão dele estavam nos curandeiros sofrendo de envenenamento e uma das arqueiras da Karin havia sido partida ao meio... – Imladris piscou várias vezes ao ouvir isso. – Meu pai ficou quieto, não falou nada, nem para os guardas de Stormwind. Ele mentiu. Um paladino nunca mente, sabe? Eu vi que ele começou a me vigiar de perto e não me deixava sair, e ficava a noite toda na cozinha da Taverna já que era o único cômodo que eu passaria se por acaso sofresse outro desses... ahn... Como é que chama pessoas que andam ao dormir?

– Sonâmbulos...

– Isso aí... – e pausando por um momento com o olhar perdido no nada. – Aí eu sonhei com a arqueira de novo...

– Era nossa Dama Sombria...?

– Era parecida... A voz era a mesma, o uniforme e tudo mais... Mas ela havia mudado de rosto... – e mordendo um dos lábios. – E sempre aquele maldito portão... Sempre a mesma coisa... Sempre eu chegando atrasada demais, sempre não podendo ajudar, com os pés presos na lama, ou morta no meio dos corpos dos outros, ou como espírito vagando e vendo a cena, ou simplesmente só vendo como se fosse um teatro...

– Sor... – a clériga tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela sentira a sensação de impotência para salvar a sua Rainha certa vez. – E eu nunca podia ajudar quando ela mais precisava... O ruim era acordar com ela gritando daquele jeito macabro que ela faz...

– Eu gosto quando ela berra como banshee... – Imladris sorriu entre as lágrimas ao se lembrar de como sentia falta de ver sua líder gritando com os outros. A cara de Sorena era de sofrimento, havia escondido o rosto no travesseiro para não mostrar as lágrimas.

– Eu odeio quando ela grita daquele jeito...

– Não fale isso...

– Eu fazia xixi na cama quando tinha pesadelos desses... Oxkhar ria de mim por muito tempo... Ninguém chegava perto porque achava que eu era louca... Tinha alguma doença ou sei lá... Era feiticeira...

– Pessoas podem ser cruéis quando querem...

– E teve uma coisa ruim que aconteceu no orfanato quando eu tinha uns quatro anos... Ox que lembra mais... Uns órfãos piraram na batatinha certa noite e só sabiam escrever coisas sem nexo nas paredes das casas e matar galinhas com pedras e depois só foi piorando...

– E eu aposto que culparam você...

– Quase isso... Disseram que depois que eu chegara à vila, coisas estranhas aconteciam...

– Malditos...

– Eu nem entendia que a maioria falava, mas você vai acostumando a ouvir que é uma aberração e quando te dão a oportunidade de mostrar que é realmente uma aberração...

– O que houve?

– Papai foi para Darkshire, ali perto... Resolver um problema com mortos-vivos do Flagelo... Eu não lembro direito...! – ela tentou focalizar o olhar em um detalhinho da blusa que Imladris usava. – Nem vou conseguir, memória ruim pacas...

– Tudo bem... Continua...

– E papai mudou... Assim radicalmente. – limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Parou de ir às missas, de ir às missões. Foi largando a Fé. Ox foi ficando nervoso com isso, papai sempre foi o herói pra ele sabe? O cara que foi exemplo por gerações? – a clériga concordou. – Aí Ox foi pra missão, Papai aposentou a armadura, pediu baixa na Ordem, e começou a chorar. Todos os dias de manhã, perto do rio, pescando lambaris. Essa era a desculpa dele.

– “Vou pescar...”?

– Eu peguei essa mania dele...

– É mesmo...?

– Sabe quando você se sente uma caquinha por dentro e por fora e não adiantava limpar com boas ações porque a sujeira nunca iria sair? – a clériga concordou vigorosamente. – Essa era eu com uns 11 anos... Comecei a drama-lhamice muito cedo, cara sra. Atwood... – Immie riu e a abraçou de lado, passando os dedos entre os cabelos de Sorena. – Depois dos 13 eu já tinha cansado de acordar com ela gritando no meu ouvido, meu pai chorando por motivo nenhum de manhã, sendo uma completa panaca ao esperar a tal arqueira de tarde e morrendo de medo de dormir à noite.

– Então resolveu fugir?  
\- Arram... Era mais fácil...

– E porque Mestre Derris ficou falando no seu ouvido...

– É... por isso também...

– Você fugiu pra ir atrás de um sonho?

– É, idiota não?

– Acho a coisa mais incrível que você já fez nesse tempo todo que te conheço... – Sorena a olhou com olhos fundos. – Você desistiu de uma vida chata e sem novidades, se entregou a uma missão desconhecida tudo por causa de nossa Dama Sombria!

– Immie, não começa... Não foi por causa dela!

– Claro que sim! A arqueira, os sonhos, você queria vê-la não? – perguntando totalmente empolgada pela brecha que a mais nova dera. – E conseguiu!

– Eu vi uma pessoa morta-viva... – a cara da clériga foi de irritação. – Ela não é minha Rainha...? É a minha tia...

– Vai ter que começar a tirar isso da cabeça então... – Immie cutucou a testa da amiga com delicadeza. – Porque para todos nós ela é a Rainha Banshee de Undercity... E ela não vai te tratar diferencialmente só porque você acha que ela é ainda a sua tia... Eu a respeito por ter salvado minha vida quando eu era criança e minha vida antes disso nada vale. Ela me deu forças e vontade de ser alguém na vida. Você deveria copiar a idéia.

– Prefiro guardar isso pra mim. – Imladris tapou o rosto de Sorena com o travesseiro.

– Viu? Agora sabe como me sinto sobre a Dama Sombria...

– Temos que voltar a essa conversa interminável? – tentando se desvencilhar do travesseiro no rosto.

– Não é um sentimento de eterna gratidão, respeito e euforia?

– É, pode ser, mas não vou idolatrar o chão em que ela pisa.

– Mas se eu soubesse que você era a sobrinha da Dama Sombria, eu idolatraria o chão que você pisa...

– Está de brincadeira, não é? – a cara de Immie não mentia sobre sua afirmação. – Ficar apaixonada detonou os seus miolos, sabia? Sério mesmo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um furo enorme no capitulo, porquê?! Porque acabei perdendo uma boa parte do que havia escrito entre Undercity e Ratchet em um lapso computadorístico.  
> Maldito Word e o salvamento em 10 minutos >_____

Espiadas.

Sim, às vezes eu faço isso quando ela não está olhando. Ou me questionando. Ou brigando comigo por eu ser uma idiota.

Eu sou. Eu sei bem disso. Não é tão mal assim como todos pensam.

Eu gosto quando ela está usando roupas mais folgadas, daquelas que pessoas normais usam porque precisam e não uniformes de milícias que me fazem lembrar o quanto ela é parecida com certa pessoa. E é nessa hora em que o pensamento voa dela para *ela* eu me sinto um cadáver ambulante por dentro. Aí eu enfio as caras no trabalho e tento não usar tanta magia para consertar esse maldito motor. Mas sempre me dá vontade de usar magia. Immie já me avisou, Oxkhar já me bateu - e ainda acho que o estalo que tenho na mandíbula veio daquele apagão completo lá naquele dia em Undercity - meu falecido pai está falando no meu ouvido agora.

Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

Meu nariz sangra muito quando eu tenciono demais, quando a vontade de drenar qualquer coisa se torna insuportável, eu tento ativar as escamas de dragão. Às vezes dá certo, às vezes não. E quando não dá, eu tenho que ir lá fora e fazer alguma coisa para superar a vontade. E isso sempre traz uma conseqüência, sempre leva uma dessas coisas a me atormentar no meio da noite, enquanto fico de olho aberto tentando não pensar, tentando não espiar. Espiar você sabe quem.

E ela dorme tão tranquilamente agora! Como naquela noite lá no Windrunner Spire em que ficamos juntas no segundo andar, enquanto o futuro marido dela vigiava a casa com meu velhaco avô. Desde aquela noite eu não consigo dormir direito, e não é insônia como a Immie costuma ter, é de sonhar muito e ter pesadelos com ela. Espere aí, será que são pesadelos mesmo ou só estou confundindo novamente a realidade com as coisas absurdas que passam pela minha cabeça? Eu queria que fosse mais simples. Que eu pudesse simplesmente dizer logo o que sinto e receber a resposta que tanto quero ouvir, mas eu sei que não funciona assim. Não funciona porque eu já tentei demais com outra pessoa. E essa certa pessoa não foi nada gentil.

Eu quero dormir, mas eu preciso espiá-la. É como uma compulsão boba de criança que vê um vagalume voando pelo quarto e quer de qualquer jeito pegá-lo na mão para ver mais de perto. Mas todo mundo sabe que quando você sufoca vagalumes em suas mãos para ver de perto, eles acabam morrendo. Eu não quero que ela morra em minhas mãos. E por tudo que me é sagrado, eu não quero que ela morra jamais.

Eu sei. Eu sou idiota assim mesmo. A Immie já disse, o Oxkhar sempre disse, ela me dá certeza o tempo todo, certa pessoa fez isso comigo.

–  _Procure-me em Tirisfal Glades... - eu escuto alguém no meu ouvido, mas me recuso a desviar meus olhos. Agora eu estou paralisada tentando não cair no choro de tão pavoroso que é ouvir essa maldita voz novamente no meu ouvido. A voz não é dele, pode apostar nisso. É dela. E eu nunca sei o que procurar nessa maldita terra. Eu já tentei achar alguma coisa lá em Goldshire e só vi morte. E gente morta. E assassinato. E fui eu que matei pelo jeito. E não senti remorso na hora, eu me senti a criatura mais poderosa do mundo inteiro. Foi uma sensação boa. Como tomar água quando se está com muita sede, ou comer bastante na ceia e dormir depois. O corpo da arqueira ficou lá, quem me arrastou de lá deve ter resgatado depois - ou até mesmo as outras arqueiras de Karin, eu nunca soube o que aconteceu - e deve ter visto o que aconteceu. Mas ninguém falou coisa alguma quando eu acordei. Ninguém me acusou de nada. E nem sei se fui eu mesmo._

Às vezes eu acho que não me pertenço mais. É como se eu só ficasse aqui em meu corpo emprestado esperando o próximo apagão, o próximo trauma, a próxima dor. Ultimamente meu coração tem doído demais e eu sinto vontade de chorar até quando estou feliz. Então eu a espio e vejo se ela está feliz aqui. Se ela se sente bem e segura e se as roupas que ela usa são mais folgadas que aquela prisão que os Farstriders chamam de uniforme de arqueiros-Vigia. Espiá-la ameniza um pouco a dor, dá ânimo pra continuar o trabalho, dá vontade de não fazer mais nada para ser quem eu sou, mas nunca é o bastante. Nunca vai ser o bastante. Por isso eu a espio.

O mundo de possibilidades pode passar por meus olhos umas quinhentas vezes durante o dia, as palavras certas a falar, as ações que eu poderia tomar, as promessas que eu com certeza iria cumprir em um piscar de olhos. Nada disso é o bastante. Então eu me enfio no trabalho e continuo a achar que esse motor de Geringonça Voadora não vai com a minha cara. E eu prefiro me irritar com coisas inanimadas a me irritar com ela.

Apesar de ela me achar uma completa idiota. Apesar de ela usar roupas normais que qualquer pessoa usaria para se sentir livre das obrigações que ela tem (E ela sabe muito bem disso!). Apesar de eu saber que a Immie sabe o que eu estou me tornando. E ela já me avisou disso também.

–  _Myrtae, me procure na caverna de cristal_... - a voz já está me enchendo. Eu tomo coragem de me virar na cama, só um pouquinho, pra ver se a coisa pára de falar (mas eu sei que ela não vai parar. E eu não vou dormir direito, de novo.).

Silêncio.

Estranho. "Eles" nunca param de falar. Talvez eu tenha deixado de ser feiticeira. Talvez eu tenha conseguido afastá-los. Talvez não precise mais ir atrás dessa porcaria de caverna de cristal. Talvez eu acorde amanhã e ela me diga que me quer por perto e que quer ficar para sempre do meu lado aqui em Ratchet.

–  _Myrtae, ele vai me mat_...!! - e eu acabo a acordando com outro grito no meio da madrugada. Odeio quando essa coisa me assusta.

– Sorena, você está bem...? - ela pergunta sonolenta. Eu sinto vontade de furar meu crânio com a chave de fenda e morrer de uma vez. Mas eu sei que se eu fizer isso, a coisa que eu vou virar vai incomodar outro feiticeiro por aí. Talvez o meu avô, coitado. Ele não precisa mais de fantasmas atrás dele. - Sorena...? - ela se coloca sentada na beirada da cama e menciona levantar. Eu levanto rapidamente e pego meu kit de mecânica.

– Tive uma idéia. Vou pra oficina. - eu sempre falo isso quando não tenho como exprimir coisa alguma do que estou sentindo nesse momento. Eu não vou pra oficina. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. A voz ainda está me perseguindo desde que resolvi levantar da cama.

–  _Por que não quer me encontrar...? Encontre-me na caverna de cristal_... - ela repete incessantemente e já está dando nos nervos. Olho para a estradinha que segue pelo vilarejo, todos dormem, eu não. Todos estão felizes e realizados, eu não. Dá vontade de gritar bem alto. Ainda mais quando a voz vai do tom macio que sempre foi para o tom cavernoso que certo alguém agora possui. Eu odeio ouvir a voz dela desse jeito.

Um gato preto de pernas arqueadas fuça o lixo na entrada da Taverna. Eu sento no chão. Ele esquece que quer comida e pede carinho. Eu dou. E a voz pára de falar imediatamente. É a primeira vez desde que era criança que consigo ouvir mesmo a mim mesma. E o que a Sorena fala é que esse corpo emprestado precisa de mais parafusos de Khorium pras juntas não fazerem tanto barulho e destrincharem no primeiro vôo.

Eu suspiro em alívio.

Acho que posso dizer que sempre estive aqui, mas às vezes eu acho que não. O gatinho lambe meus dedos e eu lembro que ele precisa de comida. Recolho alguma coisa na lixeira e acho uma bela espinha de peixe com alguma carne pregada para ele morder. Não sei se ele me agradece. Ainda acho que estou na profissão errada. Eu gostaria de escutar o que os animais dizem, não o que os mortos dizem. Afinal de contas, quem quer ouvir o próprio pai e a tia gritando no seu ouvido no meio da madrugada durante os malditos quatro anos errantes de sua vida?


	6. Chapter 6

Pesaroso demais... Seu corpo não agüentava tanto tempo inquieto ao Sol. Todos os dias eram iguais e não havia muito que fazer quando Kali resolveu vigiá-la. A ironia é que agora a Vigia dos Farstriders fazia vigílias mesmo, inclusive de noite enquanto Sorena tentava dormir. A arqueira tão renomada em Tranquillien caminhava todas as manhãs, treinava em seu arco e não abandonara a rotina de sempre. Era como mudar o acampamento dos Farstriders de lugar. Sorena praguejava pela constante vigilância, pelos questionamentos enquanto trabalhava com afinco na Geringonça Voadora, quando acordava sobressaltada no meio da noite (E Kalindorane descobriu onde havia perdido sua faca de caçar. Estava debaixo do travesseiro de Sorena).

O casal de lua-de-mel se preocupava sim com a elfa taciturna, mas estavam tão entretidos neles mesmos e no casamento recente que não forçavam demais em se intrometer na eterna briga entre as duas. Imladris achava que esse era o modo bobo de Sorena chamar atenção (E a clériga sabia que parte da rabugice da mais nova era sobre não saber lidar com sentimentos novos.), Oxkhar preferia rir da situação e aconselhar a irmã a não ter mais medo, mesmo ele não sabendo de nada do que acontecia.

– Poderíamos visitar o Monastério Escarlate... – disse Sorena distraidamente, desenhando um esquema de peças para mandar para os ferreiros.

– É um belo lugar para se ficar... – riu Imladris colocando açúcar no chá preto da amiga. – Ainda mais que eles nos odeiam com todas as forças e querem exterminar os Abandonados...

– Estou falando só por falar...

– Ahn, eu gostaria de ir lá... – opinou Ox partindo um pão com uma faca enorme. Immie pegou a faca da mão dele e fez o serviço direito. O ex-paladino só sabia esmigalhar as bordas. – Dizem que a Grande Espada Ashbringer está escondida em algum lugar por lá...

– O que essa espada faz de tão bom? – perguntou Immie com um sorrisinho para o marido. Kalindorane arregalou os olhos.

– Essa espada é lendária! Todo mundo sabe disso.

– Eu não. – disse Sorena rapidamente. Immie concordou.

– Ashbringer é a arma mais poderosa contra mortos-vivos. – a careta de Immie fez Oxkhar se encolher no lugar e pigarrear para tentar consertar. – Ela foi feita especialmente para expulsar o Flagelo de Azeroth. Muitos cavaleiros já morreram para tê-la nas mãos! – exclamou Oxkhar com um brilho aventureiro no olhar. – Ela tem o poder de um exército de cinco mil cavaleiros de elite, é tão letal que é como se a própria Luz estivesse entranhada em sua lâmina.

– É um belo comercial para armas... Vou tentar melhorar o meu marketing... – murmurou Sorena continuando o desenho.

– Bem... são lendas... – explicou Kali tomando um pouco do chá de Sorena. A elfa mais nova parou de desenhar e a olhou mortalmente. – Dizem que a espada foi destruída depois que Darion Mograine matou o irmão Renault...

– Eu soube que a espada tinha sido purificada pelo espírito de Monsenhor Mongraine e era propriedade do Argent Dawn... – replicou Ox confuso.

– E eu ouvi que quando você começa a achar que objetos inanimados têm espíritos dentro é porque andou tomando demais a água dos esgotos de Undercity...

– Engraçadinha... – devolveu Imladris. – Nem era tão suja assim...

– Era verde.

– Isso se chama “clorofila”... Não é Kali? – sentando finalmente e se acomodando ao lado de seu marido. A arqueira concordou e fez um carinho breve no ombro de Sorena.

– Espere aí, Renault Mongraine? O paladino da clériga Sally Whitemane? Eles não vivem lá? – perguntou Kali com uma careta.

– Qual é a de vocês com clérigos e paladinos hein? – perguntou Imladris com um leve rubor. Oxkhar riu e beijou a mão dela.

– Immie, paladinos têm certos entendimentos com clérigas, bem mais que a maioria acha...

– Mas isso não faz sentido algum!! – ela exclamou nervosamente, não queria admitir que caíra na mesma regra. – Só porque sou clériga sou obrigada a sair com paladinos?

– Toda regra têm sua exceção... – opinou Sorena apontando um lápis para Oxkhar. – Você era um pária quando ela te conheceu, não?

– Bem, eu já tinha desistido da Ordem, mas não dos votos... – Imladris sorriu gentilmente e deu um cheirinho perto da orelha dele.

– Eu gosto do uniforme da Whitemane... – disse Sorena evasivamente, Oxkhar arregalou os olhos.

– Ela é Alto-Inquisidora do Monastério depois que Monsenhor Fairbanks sumiu. – replicou Oxkhar comendo pão para disfarçar o desconforto.

– Sumiu? Ele foi afetado pela Praga... – explicou Imladris. E com um suspiro profundo concluiu. – Lorde Varimathras mandou um grupo para negociar trégua com os Escarlates... – e com uma carinha tristonha, tomou o resto de seu café. Oxkhar não entendeu e a abraçou de lado dando-lhe um beijinho na cabeça.

– O que foi Immie? – perguntou ele preocupado. Sorena apagou uma linha feita erroneamente e não desgrudou os olhos do pergaminho.

– Immie tinha uma quedinha pelo Nathrezin...

– Não era quedinha!

– Corrigindo: Era tombo.

– Não é isso!! – exclamou a clériga com o orgulho ferido e visivelmente transtornada. – E-ele –ele era como um mentor para mim! Excelente estrategista! Primeiro General dos Abandonados! Muito do que conquistamos foi por conta da astúcia dele!!

– Nathrezin?! – Oxkhar tentou pensar direito. – Não são aqueles caras demônios da Legião Flamejante?! – Kali concordou silenciosamente.

– Era um cara de sete metros que só servia para espanar o teto do Royal Quarter... – e levantando os olhos para a clériga. – Ah! Ele tentou matar a sua Rainha, tomar a sua cidade e matou o meu pai. – a clériga levantou-se da mesa e bateu o copo vazio de café na mesa. Saiu sem dizer palavra alguma.

– E mais uma vez, você estraga um bom café da manhã, pirralha... – disse a arqueira indo para a xícara de Sorena novamente. A mais nova parou de desenhar, suspirou alto e pegou um copinho de sal que ficava em outra mesa. Despejou o conteúdo todo dentro do chá e voltou a desenhar. Oxkhar ficou impressionado na mesa, Kali entendeu o recado e se afastou de Sorena e mordiscou um pedaço de pão.

– Sorena... – pediu Oxkhar com cuidado.

– O que é? – a resposta foi curta e grossa e a mais nova não tirou os olhos do desenho.

– Deixa pra lá... – devolveu o irmão igualmente curto e grosso.

 

– Immie, por favor... – pedia Oxkhar baixinho, a clériga estava enfurecida, olhos verdes tão claros que mal dava para ver a íris por baixo.

– Ela sempre me provoca dessa maneira!! Sempre menciona esses assuntos que me magoam!! Será que poderia pelo menos uma vez na vida ficar de bico fechado e tentar não me atacar com os problemas dela?! – retorcia um pedaço de papel nas mãos e picotava as beiradas de vez em quando. Oxkhar não sabia como reagir, se abraçava a esposa, se dizia algo em defesa a irmã, se a culpava pelo comportamento infantil, se tentava encontrar uma resposta plausível para o comentário sobre o uniforme da Alta-Inquisidora Sally Whitemane. Aquilo sim era mais perturbador que brigas internas que Imladris e Sorena. Quando foram escalados para fazer viagem para as Congregações de Mão de Tyr, ele vira Whitemane certa vez e o uniforme da clériga não era nada usual. Na verdade não era um uniforme, era um pedaço de pano vermelho pregado bem justo ao corpo da mulher humana conhecida por sua crueldade com os não-fiéis a Luz. Oxkhar era muito novo, mas entendeu o sentido da palavra “pecado” dentro da Missão. Seu Monsenhor e mentor fizera um sermão depois para os jovens paladinos sobre o que o Monastério propagava e os crimes hediondos que Fairbanks havia feito em nome da Luz. – Ela acha que é a única pessoa que tem traumas de infância?! Que a vida é injusta e amarga e todos querem tirar tudo dela?! Aonde, pelo amor da Luz Oxkhar, ela aprendeu a ser tão egoísta e inconveniente?! – a esposa tinha lágrimas nos olhos, uma delas escapou para a bochecha e ficou retida no queixo. Oxkhar foi até ela e pegou seu rosto fino.

– Immie... Eu não conheço mais a Sorena desde que ela saiu de casa... – e beijando a lágrima no queixo, ele estendeu o carinho para os lábios da clériga. – E sinceramente eu fico com medo de dizer que não é a Sorena que está ali... – Imladris o abraçou com vontade e enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

– Por que ela trata tão mal a Dama Sombria...? Ela pode não achar que a Rainha é alguma coisa na vida dela, mas na minha é tudo...! – o rapaz ficou desarmado com a confissão.

– Ahn... E eu...?

– Ox... – Imladris o olhou com um sorriso meigo. – É diferente... A Dama Sombria salvou a minha vida, trouxe algum significado para o meu destino. Eu não seria nada se não seguisse os desígnios dela. Eu nem sei como eu viveria sem estar sob o comando dela. Nem quero imaginar uma vida assim... – fungando e limpando as lágrimas que caíam. - E você é o meu marido, o meu amorzinho... – dando alguns beijinhos em Ox. – O homem que eu escolhi para viver o resto de minha curta vida... – Oxkhar amoleceu no carinho dado e sentou na cama de casal que dormiam. A clériga ficou ainda de pé o beijando. - E a sua irmã não entende o que isso significa para mim...!! – exclamou subitamente com os olhos estreitos de raiva. – Eu queria...!! Queria...!! Torcer aquele pescoço dela até estalar e ressuscitá-la e estrangulá-la de novo!!

– É um belo modo de ensinar disciplina a alguém... – o ex-paladino estava perdido nos braços da esposa, pernas tremendo e fazendo um esforço tremendo para não ceder a vontade de puxá-la para si e beijá-la mais intimamente.

– Ela é uma cabeça de murloc!! – esbravejava Imladris segurando bem os ombros de Oxkhar e olhando para a janela à frente. O dia estava nublado lá fora. – Fica implicando com a gente e falando essas calúnias pra poder chamar a atenção da Kali!! Mas ela não vai me irritar mais, isso ela não vai!! – Ox agora estava mais preocupado com a proximidade de seus corpos e com o rosto afogueado, ele tentou falar alguma coisa coerente.

– A gente... ahn... dá um jeito... nela... ahn... depois...? – balbuciando por sentir as pernas da esposa roçarem nas suas e lentamente deitá-lo na cama.

– E eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais perder a cabeça por causa dela e nem tentar remediar as besteiras que ela fala da boca pra fora! – e finalmente mudando de expressão de extrema fúria para um sorrisinho conhecido, ela amaciou o tom de voz. – Confortável, meu amorzinho? – Oxkhar gesticulou algo, mas suas mãos não quiseram escapar da cintura da elfa que estava no comando.

– É... bastante confortável... acho... eu... – olhando para baixo e vendo o que Imladris preparava para logo depois.

– Dessa vez tenta não fazer tanto barulho, sim?

– B-barulho...?! – o rapaz perguntou com um nó na garganta.

– É que um senhor de Booty Bay trouxe o filhinho dele aqui para o quarto ao lado... – beijando de leve Oxkhar. – E não queremos traumatizar uma criança inocente, não? – Oxkhar concordou apressadamente e tapou a boca com uma das mãos. – Bom menino... – tirando a mão e beijando apaixonadamente o esposo. – Erga-se, meu campeão... – ela sussurrou nos lábios dele, Oxkhar teve que rir da brincadeira com a famosa frase da clériga Whitemane e o paladino Mograine.

– Sempre ao seu lado, milady...

 

**Mais tarde.**

 

– Está tudo bem?

– Rwlrwlrwl... – Sorena cochichava para o caderno de anotações cheio de rabiscos e círculos e casinhas com árvores desenhadas, mas nada que tivesse a ver com mecânica.

– O que foi isso? – o irmão perguntou rindo um pouco e se sentando do outro lado da mesa de trabalho na oficina improvisada.

– Murloquês. Quer dizer: “Não estou em condições de responder perguntas idiotas com respostas óbvias demais para serem respondidas.”

– Eu me pergunto de onde veio tanta boa educação. Papai ficaria orgulhoso por isso...

– Papai tem a Estalagem em Dalaran e o grifo.

– Quê? O que isso tem a ver?

– Tou dizendo que ele tem tudo que queria. Estalagem e Grifo. Nada muito ambicioso. E eu tenho um diário incompleto com um projeto incompleto com miolos faltando.

– Dramática... Você ficou pior depois que descobriu que não tinha a Nova Praga... – suspirou o irmão ajeitando a posição de um esquilo mecânico que estava de cabeça para baixo.

– Você tem a Immie e eu um esquema incompleto de uma mechano-motoca. Todo mundo tem alguma coisa legal e eu um maldito pedaço de pergaminho que não tem instruções para colocar os pneus.

– Você quer ter algo em especial?

– Não ter essa porcaria incompleta? – mostrando os pergaminhos das instruções.

– Você é muito drama-lhama Sorena... Você que foi atrás dessa profissão e tudo mais! Se enfurnou lá em Outland, sabe-se lá o que você fez pra ter as partes faltantes daquela coisa que voa...

– Geringonça Voadora Turbo, com licença? E não foi nada drástico. Arator me ajudou muito...

– Arator, Arator... Ele por acaso virou seu irmãozão querido agora? – Sorena o olhou desconfiada.

– Isso foi ciúmes...?

– Você só sabe falar dele agora...! Me sinto excluído de sua vida... Aliás, sempre excluído! Desde que você fugiu de casa...

– Eu não fugi, só tentei voltar pra minha casa...

– Mesmo assim... – roendo um pouco da unha do polegar e observando o que ela desenhava. Uma outra casinha qualquer. – Você é muito drama-lhama, sempre foi...

– Vai ficar enchendo é?

– Drama-lhama... – sussurrou o irmão com uma careta macabra com os olhos arregalados e voz gutural.

– Tira a Estalagem e o Grifo do papai e vê como ele reage...

– Ahn? Quê? E-eu... O quê?

– Tira a Immie de você, e me diz como você reage... Todo mundo tem coisas pra se arriscar em se machucar e eu só tenho um maldito velho diário faltando páginas... E uma vontade enorme de socar a cabeça da Kali até virar uma geléia.

– Você é engraçada!! – ele exclamou socando de leve a mesa, o esquilo pulou e fez alguns guinchos defeituosos. – Fala, fala e fala, mas esquece do amor que temos por você... O quanto eu, Immie, papai e a clériga Artemísia nos importamos contigo... – e voltando a roer a unha. – Ainda acho que você tá irritada porque não sabe como se adaptar com situações novas... Nem consegue conversar com a gente direito com essas travas automáticas que tem dentro das suas caraminholas... – ele continuou ajeitando sua aliança de casamento no dedo anular, era um simples anel dourado de grossa espessura. – Você é feliz?

– Não.

– Resposta rápida e insatisfatória.

– Queria uma coisa mais elaborada?

– Esperava algo menos pessimista, algo como: “Depende, agora não, tem horas que sim, tem horas que não...” essas coisas...

– E você é feliz?

– Sou.

– Resposta curta demais. – ela mostrou a língua voltando a desenhar a casinha. – E parabéns, estrelinha na sua testa pela resposta...

– Eu tenho o amor da Immie, sei agora para onde vou, que futuro eu quero pra minha família...

– Parabéns, mais uma estrelinha!

– Mas você não acha que isso seja suficiente na sua vida...

– Eu queria casar, ter filhos e cuidar da Taverna do Sol...

– Nossa...! Não sabia desse seu delírio...

– Delírio ocasional e torturante. E já que a Taverna foi pro beleléu...

– Nem me diga... Fico com raiva só de pensar naqueles desgraçados colocando fogo no lugar onde a gente nasceu... – Sorena virou a página e deu um suspiro. Seu lápis de marcação em madeira foi devagar por curvas formando um rosto.

– Lembra do dia em que você foi pra missão e eu não apareci na sua despedida...?

– Arram... Achei que você me estava comemorando pela minha partida...

– De certa forma sim...

– Eu sabia...! – as curvas se transformaram realmente em uma face com longas orelhas pontudas.

– Beijei a Sien durante a tarde toda, por isso não apareci pra me despedir... – Ox abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. – Eu estava morrendo de medo de não te ver mais e fiquei com vergonha de aparecer e chorar na frente de todo mundo...

– Você beijou a líder das escoteiras?!

– Ahn... A informação relevante aqui era: “Não fui porque fiquei com medo de te ver partir.”...?

– Você beijou uma mulher!!

– Ai, Ox... Estou tentando ser honesta pela primeira vez na minha miserável vida e você me vem com essa...?

– Mas isso!! Isso!! ISSO!! – ele se exaltou saltando da cadeira em que estava sentado. O esquilo mecânico caiu em seu colo e ele o pegou desajeitadamente.

– É proibido, não pode fazer, é pecado, vou pro Inferno. – o desenho agora era visivelmente de uma elfa com cabelos ondulados e longos. Uma pequena cicatriz no supercílio direito e o nariz fino. – Mas você gostou de pensar sobre isso em alguns instantes...

– Ahn? O QUÊ?! De jeito nenhum!! – silêncio do irmão que tentava respirar direito, o desenho seguia com o contorno dos lábios e o cuidado extremo com os olhos estreitos e de cílios grossos. – Você e a Immie...?

– Beijando debaixo de uma árvore...? – ela disse calmamente delineando a sobrancelha esquerda. – CLARO QUE NÃO!! – o irmão levou um susto e se colocou para trás na cadeira. O esquilo pulou na mesa quase caindo novamente. – Por tudo que me é sagrado! Ela é a minha melhor amiga, quase uma irmã para mim!!

– Tá... foi só uma pergunta... – silêncio entre os dois. Oxkhar apurou as vistas e percebeu mesmo na semelhança do desenho com a Farstrider Kali.

– Eu gosto de anatomia feminina... É mais delicada de desenhar... – o irmão levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Isso foi estranho até pra você...

– Vocês subestimam demais a minha capacidade de me relacionar com as pessoas...

– Você não costuma demonstrar muito que sente...

– Claro, o amor é para poucos.

– “O amor é para todos”.

– Você com frases feitas também? Vamos começar a disputa de frases de efeito? Cuidado que eu ganhei da Kali de dez a zero lá no seu casamento... – Oxkhar percebeu no quanto a voz de Sorena amaciara drasticamente e que o brilho esverdeado nos olhos era familiar. Era quando Sorena falava sobre sua devoção e sobre a arqueira dos seus sonhos quando criança.

– Sorena...?

– O que é? – corrigindo uma linha torta entre o queixo e uma orelha para depois rabiscar o desenho com força.

– Quer parar de segredinhos?

– É mais legal... E não machuca tanto. – ela disse tirando a folha do bloco de rascunhos e amassando bem para depois atirá-lo ao fogo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oficina de Wretched.**

 

– Parabéns, você faz parte da Venture C.O. & Associados! Que bonitinho... – Imladris puxou bastante a bochecha de Sorena até ela abrir a boca em um gemido dolorido. – Isso quer dizer que você é do Cartel Stealwheeler?

– É só uma carta de recomendação. Preciso ganhar reputação lá com os grandões de Booty Bay...

– Oficialmente você é uma propagadora de destruição em massa em áreas arborizadas em Kalimdor e Reinos do Leste. – lendo o cartão e o Manual enviado pelo correio para a amiga. – Cuidado com druidas, xamãs e subtipos, mas yeeeeey você! – levantando um dos braços de Sorena para empolgá-la.

– Por que isso? Era pra você esbravejar e dizer o quanto estou errada...

– Mantendo essa sua cabecinha oca bem ocupada é o meu dever... Só assim fico sossegada.

– E se eu estiver secretamente planejando invadir Undercity com ovelhas explosivas e esquilos mecânicos roedores?

– Aí eu vou te apresentar a uma amiga muito querida minha...

– Sei... Amiga?

– A Alma Curadora, conhece? – Sorena estremeceu no lugar e virou-se para o segundo Manual que recebera. Era sobre adaptações em Geringonças Voadoras Turbo.

– Ainda acho que estou na profissão errada...

– Lá vem você de novoooo...

– E se for meu pai ainda habitando aqui dentro? – batendo na própria cabeça.

– Clériga Artemísia deu a certeza absoluta que ele descansa agora em paz, sim? Nunca duvide de uma clériga.

– Nem da Tyrande?

– Éca! Não me faz regurgitar meu almoço!

– Nem da Whitemane?

– Deixa a Kali saber o quanto você cita o nome da notória Alta Inquisidora em nossas conversas... – cutucando Sorena no ombro, já que a garota ficara muito ruborizada. – E o Ox me disse que você sempre gostou de geringonças, parafusos e coisas do tipo...

– Poderia ser coisa dele também. Cabeça flutuante ficava debaixo da minha cama.

– Como você era mórbida... – brincou a clériga. – Guardar cabeças decepadas em decomposição debaixo da cama?

– Você viveu entre cadáveres reanimados desde criança... – provocou a ex-feiticeira.

– Sor, se for ele de novo, não se preocupe. Dou um jeitinho nisso pra você, sim? – limpando a testa manchada de graxa da mais nova com um paninho limpo. Os ruídos da oficina de Wretched tomaram conta do ar.

– Immie...

– Sim? – lendo o Manual com interesse.

– Como é que é...?

– Como é que é o quê?

– Se sentir amada... Estar apaixonada... Essas coisas...

– Ahn... Deixe-me ver... – pensando um pouco, mas Sorena a interrompeu.

– Você não tem medo de ser uma reação involuntária do estômago que sobe para o coração e te deixa tonta por alguns segundos e depois desce de novo pro estômago? E a falta de ar? Deve ser coisas nos pulmões! Você viveu muito tempo em um ambiente fechado e mofado e cheio de limo e coisas no ar! Algo a ver com a Nova Praga! – exclamou ela batendo na mesa.

– O meu notório livro pode não estar aqui, mas posso muito bem usar isso no lugar! – pegando um instrumento multi-uso e desengonçado para bater na cabeça da mais nova.

– O meu canivete multi-uso não!! Comprei por uma fortuna com o Grizzly! Goblins mercenários...

– Não mude de assunto, mocinha... Como sabe tanto sobre os sintomas hein? Oh pela Luz! Você está apaixonada!! – e rindo alto fez um coraçãozinho no ar com os indicadores. – Mesmo que a carrancuda feiticeira está amando e não sabe lidar com isso?!

– Besteira! Eu, apaixonada? Por favor! – Sorena desconversou pegando a ferramenta da mão de Imladris e colocando em sua mochila de viagem.

– Ficou tão vermelha quanto a cor dos seus cabelos... Lalalala, Sorena apaixonada? Quem diria?

– Não estou apaixonada!

– Negação é o primeiro passo para aceitação... Depois raiva, ilusão e aceitação e conformação... Ahn acho que tinha alguma coisa no meio ou no final...

– Eu não estou!

– Eu te conheço... Não ando quase um ano com você sem saber o que se passa!

– Mas eu não estou!

– Negação. Definitivamente você ainda está nesse estágio. – As duas saíram na garagem de madeira e caminharam para a Hospedaria pela estradinha de pedrinhas afundadas na areia fina de Ratchet. Oxkhar veio da caixa de correios com panfletos na mão.

– Competição de pescaria em Cabo de Straglethorn! Primeiro prêmio: 50 moedas de ouro e mordomias!

– Pescaria! – pulou Immie no lugar. – Eu ia bem lá em Undercity...

– Você pescava também?

– Naquele esgoto verde?! – Sorena ganhou um tapão no ombro. – Ai!

– Sorena não fale mal da cidade da Immie.

– Super protetor! Puxa-saco!

– Pescava botas velhas, algumas coisinhas estranhas às vezes, mas era muito boa no anzol...

– Pelo-amor-de-tudo-que-vocês-tem-de-sagrado, se vier uma cantada barata depois disso... – Oxkhar riu alto.

– Maninha você anda lendo mentes, é?

– Eu queria escutar a cantada barata... – Imladris fez um muxoxo e depois um suspiro fingido, Ox a enlaçou pela cintura e foi para beijá-la, Sorena apressou o passo.

– Isso sempre faz ela se afastar não? – comentou o marido ganhando outro beijo enquanto andavam. – Ela nunca gosta de nada, já viu?

– Eu não diria isso... – a clériga murmurou para o chão. – Sorenaaaa!!

– O que é?! – já lá na frente. Ao passarem pela varandinha da Hospedaria, Kali estava ali toda esparramada em uma cadeira de praia, o gatinho Scido em seu colo ronronando baixinho. A arqueira-vigia não usava as calças de viagem, suas pernas nuas ao Sol. Sorena parou estagnada no lugar olhando fixamente para a frente e não para a cena.

– Nove horas tem barco ali no cais...

– Estaremos lá! – Immie levantou o braço de Sorena novamente, mas a mais nova não teve reação alguma. A clériga foi obrigada a empurrá-la escadas acima e tirar a mochila que ela sempre carregava.

– Por que não contou ao Ox?

– Porque eu sou sua amiga...

– Você vai acabar contando eventualmente.

– Você não confia em mim? – fazendo um biquinho de tristeza. A sobrancelha de Sorena levantou.

– Você salvou minha vida. Mais de uma vez.

– Bom saber... – ajeitando a postura da mais nova ainda letárgica no meio do quarto. – Vamos, projeto de Abandonada! Curvada assim vai ganhar do Jeremiah! – a cara da mais nova foi de atônita para séria.

– Subitamente me esqueço do mero detalhe que você já salvou minha vida. Vou te jogar na caldeira lá da oficina se ousar falar isso de novo!

– Se continuar assim, suas costas irão atrofiar... Só um aviso...

– Nhé... – resmungou a mais nova.

– Dormir de conchinha melhora...

– Quê?!

– Só uma opinião terapêutica... Calma... Você é muito sensível...

 

Uma pedrinha bateu em suas costas, estava tão atarefada em manter-se ereta e concentrada naquele lagarto morto ali perto da cerca que mal percebeu a aproximação de Kalindorane.

– Qual é o seu problema comigo?! – Sorena virou-se com desconfiança, seus olhos verdes cintilavam naquela hora da tarde. Kali usava o uniforme dos Farstriders e tinha os cabelos soltos, a mais nova só conseguiu dizer:

– Tudo. - Kali sorriu debochadamente e ao chegar perto dela, deu-lhe um tapa bem dado em sua cabeça. – Heeey! O que é isso?!

– Ajeita essa postura! - disse a arqueira altiva. Sorena obedeceu instantaneamente, mas percebeu em seu deslize de conduta anti-social. – Muito bem, pirralha... – riu Kali com a reação imediata.

– Foi um lapso... – resmungou Sorena com as bochechas ruborizadas e desviando o olhar para o chão. – O que é hein? Vai me incomodar com o quê agora?

– Immie disse que você precisa treinar. Ox disse que sua mira é péssima. E eu digo que você é perigosa demais para ser treinada sem supervisão de uma pessoa especializada.

– Oh sim... Não estou vendo ninguém capacitado para isso aqui...

– Então eu conversei com o Mestre Ayalas e ele me disse que você precisa de exercícios de concentração absoluta para as próximas aulas...

– Haha. – Sorena debochou seriamente. – E você vai me obrigar a treinar com você? – um outro tapa foi desferido e bem abaixo da nuca.

– Pela voto da maioria, você irá treinar arco e flecha...

– E pelo meu voto, não vou não... – entrando na oficina, mas logo sendo puxada pela gola traseira da camiseta.

– Ou vai chiar demais e vir na ponta de meu chicote? - o sorriso sarcástico de Kali desarmou Sorena.

– C-chicote...?! – a cara da mais nova foi de terror. Kali abriu a sua bolsa de viagem e desembainhou um fino chicote já surrado pelo tempo com ponta em formato estrela. – Quêêê??

– Você que deu a idéia lá em Silvermoon, lembra...? – Sorena estapeou a testa e resmungou alguma coisa. – E já que o conselho foi ótimo para a minha auto-estima, eu me tornei bastante íntima do instrumento...

– Mas o que diabos você está falando?! – Sorena estava mais do que vermelha, estava era com a garganta trancada de pavor.

– Você acha que é quem que manda lá em casa...? – estalando o chicote bem rente ao chão. O efeito instintivo de Sorena foi fechar os olhos. – O que foi? Não gosta do barulho? – fazendo novamente.

– É irritante!! – ela disse com os olhos bem fechados que provocava rugas em volta dos olhos. – É que nem arranhar unhas grandes em quadro negro!!

– Isso vai ser interessante então... – pegando a mais nova pelo braço e a arrastando para uma área mais elevada do vilarejo onde havia uma casinha simples abandonada e uma árvore podre e sem folhas na frente. Como muitos comerciantes diziam, ali era o lugar onde os piratas costumavam ser enforcados pela milícia de Ratchet.

– Isso vai ser ridículo! – exclamou Sorena com aflição por se ver em um lugar como aquele. A velha arvore retorcida tinha marcas de tiros, pontas de flechas e cordas penduradas em alguns galhos mais frondosos. Kali passava o arco e alvaja de flechas para ela. O arco pesou em sua mão e a alvaja quase caiu ao chão. – Eu não vou fazer isso!

– Ah vai sim... Senão vou falar pra todo mundo que você chorou como um bebê birrento...

– Pode falar, não estou nem aí...

– Okay... – estalando o chicote perto da orelha esquerda da elfa.

– Drooooga, pára com isso!!

– Eu posso fazer isso o dia inteirinho e não cansar...

– Convencida... – resmungou, Kali sorriu e se colocou atrás dela. – Dá pra sair detrás de mim?! Eu sei como se manejar um arco!

– Aaaah, então vamos ver o quanto você sabe...

– As arqueiras de Karin me ensinaram... – mentiu Sorena e empunhando uma flecha.

– Mostre-me o seu melhor, feiticeira... – Sorena pegou o longo arco com má vontade e levantou-o como ainda se lembrava das poucas vezes que seu pai mostrou como se segurava um arco, Kali corrigiu a posição de seu braço duas vezes. Nas duas vezes Sorena tremeu visivelmente pela aproximação da arqueira. - Concentração... Ainda consegue ter isso...? – sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de deixá-la sozinha. O sol da tarde batia rente ao seu rosto e pouco se via do alvo mais à frente, apenas o contorno do tronco apodrecido de um carvalho frondoso na frente do casebre. - Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, sabe? – O alvo mostrou algo que ela não gostaria de ver. Alguém pendurado de ponta-cabeça, preso pelas mãos e pés e com uma mordaça em volta da boca. A cabeça estava exatamente na mira do alvo que Kali apontou.

– Essa porcaria vai servir pra quê?! Eu não preciso disso! – reclamou ela focalizando outro ponto no tronco. A aparição continuava ali esperando pelo tiro.

– Precisa sim para manter a concentração. Visualizar o alvo, ficar calma... – ajeitando a perna esquerda da mais nova com um cutucão no joelho com seu próprio.

– Hey! Está machucando!

– Oh a donzela reclama...? Oh perdoe-me frágil donzela de vidro!

– Vai se ferrar... – a mais nova murmurou puxando a flecha para trás com toda a força. Tentar visualizar qualquer coisa menos a pessoa pendurada se contorcendo e gritando por piedade. Uma veia tencionou em sua testa, ela sabia que os seus olhos agora estavam alaranjados pela sensação de arrepio subindo pela espinha devagar e se alojando atrás de sua nuca.

– Não puxe com força, pode escapar. Vá devagar.

– Se você calar essa sua boca, eu consigo. – ela disse disfarçando a vontade de largar tudo e correr pra debaixo de sua cama.

– A frágil donzela de vidro reclamona...! – sussurrou Kali novamente no ouvido da menor. Sorena se virou bruscamente e xingou.

– PÁRA!! – Kali começou a rir alto e se afastou prendendo bem os cabelos ondulados e longos. Sorena encheu os pulmões de ar e tentou se concentrar. Concentrar queria dizer: focalizar algo em alguma coisa. No caso, seria a flecha no tronco da árvore. Fácil, poderia atirar dezenas de flechas que todas iriam encontrar o mesmo destino. Já fizera isso antes e foi bem sucedida. Seu pai até a parabenizou por saber lidar com uma arma daquelas sem ter treino prévio. Não olhar pro maldito se contorcendo na corda. Nem no que ele gritava e muito menos olhar para os olhos leitosos e sem vida, e as rugas de decomposição em volta do pescoço roxo. Sorena levantou um pouco o ombro direito e concentrou em sua mão o tiro, era assim que funcionava.

– Sem usar magia, Sorena... Não quero ter que te carregar desmaiada para a Hospedaria de novo... - alertou a arqueira mais velha. Sorena a olhou com desprezo. Odiava ter que se lembrar da noite em que passou tão mal pelas vozes que quase se queimou na caldeirinha que esquentava os preparados químicos para as peças mecânicas. Kalindorane que chegara a tempo de pegá-la em começo de convulsão e com um braseiro ardendo na mão direita. Imladris curara o machucado totalmente, mas a leve ardência continuava na palma da mão.

– Não estou usando magia... – defendeu-se Sorena.

– Então será por quê sinto que toda vez que você se concentra demais, você na verdade quer explodir algo? - a garota chiou de raiva e baixou o arco.

– Qual é o seu problema? Se não aceita o que sou, fale logo! - levantou novamente e focalizou o alvo à distância.

– Aceitar o que você é, sempre aceitei... O problema é aceitar o que você faz para viver...

– Você faria o mesmo se... – Sorena sentiu um aperto no peito de urgência (Na verdade o homem executado conseguira tirar a mordaça e horrivelmente mostrava a língua cortada em gritos guturais.) e atirou a flecha que afundou no tronco rapidamente, uma pequena fagulha foi vista quando o ferro da ponta se chocou com a madeira. - Se tivesse a mesma vida que eu... – sorrindo satisfeita pelo acerto de primeira e pelo desgraçado ter desaparecido.

– Que vida? Ou seria morte?

– Do que está falando? - ela disse com um olhar mortífero.

– Eu vi o que você faz quando um animal morre por esses cantos... E desaprovo isso completamente... - Sorena ficou intimidada, mas não perdeu a postura.

– Repito então... Se você tivesse a mesma vi...

– Eu tenho a mesma vida que você, sua tonta!!! - gritou ela em seu ouvido. - Ajeita essa postura! Parece uma morta-viva toda curvada! - e circulando em volta da garota, Kali começou a dar ordens. - Se comporte como uma adulta e não como uma criança!

– Eu não sou criança! - retaliou Sorena, Kali bateu em sua nuca com força.

– Não me responda! Sou a mais velha aqui e te supervisionando no treino!

– Você ficou lou...? - e antes de completar recebeu outro tapa bem forte, se encolheu para apreciar a dor do impacto do anel pesado que Kali usava em seu anular em sua nuca. Era o anel de casamento.

– Respeito comigo, entendido? - e estufando o peito, olhou em volta com satisfação. – Já que acertou de primeira, acho que está pronta para a próxima aula de concentração...

– Vai esquecendo. Eu tenho que terminar de calibrar duas turbinas e não tenho tempo para... para... – quando viu o chicote deslizar ao chão e o olhar de Kali para ela.

– É um bom dia para caçar, o que acha pirralha?

– Eu já disse que não sou pir... Aaaiii!!! - recebeu outro tapa e se sentiu tonta. – Quer parar com isso? Vou falar pro meu irmão!

– Acho que ele está muito ocupado agora... – e com um sorrisinho malicioso completou. – A Immie sabe como deixar um rapaz ocupado por bastante tempo... – Sorena tapou as orelhas como pode e fez careta.

– Vira essa boca pra lá!!

– O que foi? Não gosta de ouvir esse tipo de assunto? Mas você sempre fez piadinhas do tipo para cima de mim em Silvermoon...

– Eu era uma idiota! – exclamou a elfa menor, Kali recolheu o chicote em um rolo e colocou pendurado ao cinto.

– Corrigindo. Você ainda É uma idiota.

– Obrigada.

– Disponha. – E começando a andar, ordenou: - Pegue minha alvaja e meu capuz. Rápido, rápido!!! - Sorena saiu em silêncio, praguejando contra o dia em que conheceu aquela mulher. Enquanto pegava as coisas para a caçada e caminhando rapidamente na frente, Kali a observava, sorriu para o chão e balançou sua cabeça. - Tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas... Educar essa criança primeiro e depois... – Sorena resmungava na frente.

– Parece uma déspota... Até parece que é a Divina Majestade dos Frangotestriders Invisíveis... – ia dizendo e arrastando os pés. Kali a cutucou forte nas costas e logo se juntou ao passo de Sorena.

– Os Frangotestriders agradecem pela consideração e pelo respeito, pequena aprendiz. – e sussurrando no ouvido dela – E quando ver uma dessas coisas, você pode me falar okay? – Enlaçando sua mão direita na esquerda que vivia machucada. A mais nova iria responder, mas Kali foi rápida. - Vamos, senão não teremos corça para o jantar!

 

Coberta de lama de pântano e em parte por areia, Sorena se jogou no Mar de águas frias ao lado do estábulo da Hospedaria. Queria se livrar de toda aquela imundície e comer. Estava tão cansada! Correra por toda extensão do pântano há alguns quilômetros adentrando o litoral, esperaram por muito tempo até terem sinal de algum animal. Lobos vieram primeiro, farejando a corça que elas almejavam abater e depois a briga com os animais. Se Oxkhar estivesse ali, saberia lidar com a situação. E Immie pediria para elas não machucarem os “cãezinhos fofos”, e por ter esse pensamento em mente, Sorena recebera uma rasteira do lobo maior e quase teve seu rosto mutilado por outro. Kali mandava, gritava, ria e brandia o seu arco como se fosse a grande Rainha das Arqueiras de Azeroth. Sorena achava tudo ridículo e brutal. Caçar nunca fora seu forte na Taverna do Sol, o máximo que fazia era pegar ovos de galinhas, tirar leite de vacas e pescar no riozinho ao lado de casa.

– O que está fazendo? Quero aquela corça limpa e salgada antes do anoitecer! - Sorena se levantou ensopada da beirada do Mar, encheu a boca de água e com uma reverência exagerada, cuspiu o conteúdo no rosto sujo e ruborizado da mais velha.

– Já se lavou devidamente. Você deveria tomar cuidado com sua higiene pessoal antes de tratar de comida, cara Rainha dos Frangotestriders... - Kali a segurou pelo braço e as duas se encararam com ferocidade. - Poderia largar o meu braço?

– Você irá me obedecer, quer queira, quer não... Ouviu sobrinha da Vigia-General de Silvermoon? - Sorena sentiu seu sangue pulsar na garganta e se segurou para não deixar que sua armadura demoníaca aflorasse de sua pele e derrubasse Kali. Puxou o braço para si, mas Kali não largou. - Se eu não largar o que você fará? Acha que consegue me derrotar em uma luta limpa e justa?

– Não, não acho que ganho de você em todas as coisas que poderia fazer... Mas meu braço dói absurdamente quando alguém me toca... E só isso me basta pra me manter bem longe de você... - Kali soltou o braço sem palavras, a garota entrou no estábulo e desapareceu na escuridão do andar superior. A Farstrider suspirou em desapontamento e arrastou a carcaça da corça jovem para os fundos da cozinha da Hospedaria.


	8. Chapter 8

O jantar foi sem graça, a corça era magra demais para um churrasco, mas valeu por um cozido temperado. Imladris reclamara um pouco sobre a idéia de caçada. Ox reclamara por não ter participado. Sorena não viera comer. A pequena mesa que dividiam era fria e desinteressante quando Sorena não estava ao seu lado. Já era noite e ventava como sempre, inspecionou os seus equipamentos, saiu para cumprimentar os vigias aos arredores, chutou alguns ratos que fuçavam alguns grãos no chão da Taverna e entrou no estábulo. Ali estava quente e vivo, as tábuas tremiam com o vento, mas davam segurança para os cavalos que estavam ali. Andou um pouco e sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte ao pressentir o uso de magia.

– Sorena, quantas vezes vou ter que...? - pegou a garota no flagrante, drenando energia vital do passarinho morto do cercado. - Sua teimosa! Quantas vezes terei que avisar! - pegando o animal e jogando janela afora, Sorena estava tão tensa que suas pupilas aumentaram de tamanho, seu braço machucado mostrava as veias pulando à flor da pele com as estranhas tatuagens e o corpo trêmulo. Kali a empurrou para a parede. - Quantas vezes terei que dizer? Drenar magia assim te faz mal! Está me escutando? - e depois se enfureceu pelo riso histérico malicioso da garota, deu tapas em seu rosto e a empurrou novamente para a parede de madeira.

– Bater neste corpo não adiantará nada, Willfire... - disse Sorena com convicção. - Eu não pertenço mais a este lugar, se é que ainda não entendeu... - outro tapa em sua face que a fez cair no chão segurando o rosto. Kali tentava não chorar, não se desesperar, não passar dos limites.

– Se era para estar morta, diga logo! Faço esse favor à humanidade!

– Não me toque... - disse Sorena com visível dor na voz. - Dói quando você me toca... – se encolhendo segurando bem o braço machucado.

– O que está havendo com você Sorena? Por que está...? Por que...? - e se perdeu no meio das palavras por ver que a garota tinha sangue no nariz.

– Eu não posso mais me livrar deles... Quando estou sozinha, é como se eles me chamassem o tempo todo, pedindo ajuda, pedindo uma resposta... E sei que não posso fazer nada, então... Peço para eles ficarem calados, mas eles não ficam!!! - chorando e tocando o sangue no nariz. - E quando eles acham que posso ajudar, me obrigam a... a... me obrigam a mantê-los vivos aqui... - apontando para o seu próprio peito, Kali se ajoelhou e foi até ela. - Não dá mais para conter... Mestre Derris não me explicou como funciona... Eu tento evitá-los, mas eles não vão embora...!! - e segurando sua cabeça fortemente, ela caiu em um choro silencioso, Kali a abraçou tremendo, o poder emanado do espírito da garota era terrivelmente confuso. Como se tivessem milhares de pedaços tentando se reconstituir em algo que mal ela sabia distinguir.

– Faça-os irem embora, meu bem... Você não merece ficar com eles...

– Mas eu já fiquei...!!! - exclamou ela desesperada, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Kali e quando a mais velha tocou seu rosto, parecia que a pele de Sorena estava se enrugando e deteriorando aos poucos.

– Sorena, pelo Sol!!! - ela exclamou, mas seu toque ficou grudado à face da jovem e o crânio de Sorena aparecia debaixo de seus dedos, sangue escorria em seus braços e o grito ensurdecedor da garota a fez desmaiar.

 

Kalindorane acordou em sua cama na Hospedaria. Sorena comia uma fruta e lia um livro de mecânica em silêncio, alisando o gatinho de estimação que adotou lá da lixeira, Scido, sentado em seu colo. Levantou em um salto e olhou em redor.

– O que houve?!

– Você estava dormindo...? - disse a mais nova apática. - Devia estar tão cansada de dar ordens e fingir que era alguma coisa, aí caiu no sono... - Sorena aproximou a lamparina em sua mesinha e para Kali, sua aparência era boa e saudável, se perguntava agora o que fora aquilo tudo. Um sonho, uma premonição ou a realidade?

– Sorena, venha cá... - a garota deixou os ombros caírem.

– Ai, lá vem você com mais ordens...? Volta a dormir, eu tou lendo... – voltando seus olhos para o livro, mas um abraço assustou a garota, Kali soluçava em seu ombro e seu corpo foi escorregando para o chão, Sorena não conseguiu segurar a tempo, mas a içou para a sua cama. O filhote Scido apenas miou baixo e ronronou perto da dona. – K-kali...? Você está bem? - sentindo a pulsação e depois a testa da mulher, não havia nada errado. - Vou pegar vinho ali e... - a mão de Kali puxou a de Sorena para si, seus lábios encostaram perto de seu rosto e ela suspirou algo antes de desmaiar:

– Não me deixe... Não me deixe, por favor...

 

– Até aqui tem que chover desse jeito? - perguntou Sorena para si mesma. Estava emburrada por causa do tempo que encontraram no cabo Stranglethorn, Imladris agradeceu a tudo que via pela frente, finalmente tinha um pouco de chuva para alegrar a lua-de-mel. O casal agora passeava pela pequena vila costeira cuidada pelos Orcs de Grom’kon e Trolls Darkspears. Sorena e Kali foram na direção contrária, por acaso. Sorena queria ver os navios afundados da Aliança na última invasão Pirata que houvera ali, Kali queria saber cada passo que a mais nova dava e conseguia sem muito esforço ou reclamação.

– Uma chuvinha de nada...

– Preciso patentear guarda-chuvas mais eficientes... – disse a mais nova jogando os dela fora por se reduzirem a varetas de madeira, já que a cobertura fina de tecido fora danificada pela chuva de mais cedo.

– Vai derreter é donzela de açúcar? - Kali caminhava alegre, sussurrando uma canção qualquer e acompanhando os passinhos apressados de sua mascote Scido, um filhote de pantera que fora abandonado nas ruazinhas de Ratchet. – Sua dona é a donzela de açúcar, Scido...

– Eu não sou dona dessa coisa aí... – resmungou Sorena puxando sua blusa para cima e cobrindo sua cabeça. Estava completamente encharcada e isso a deixava um tanto nervosa. Kali nem se importava e soltara os cabelos avermelhados para pegar a fina garoa que caía desde cedo. Um cais diminuto para embarcações de pesca estava apinhado de goblins, orcs e trolls na função, todos esperando a chuva passar para poderem voltar ao seu trabalho, Sorena escolheu um lugar mais afastado dos comerciantes e pescadores, um celeiro pequeno que abrigava os grãos e caixas de mantimentos que deveriam se manter secos da monções constantes do Cabo. Da porta do celeiro, ela observava a cena. Um tempo atrás ela acharia isso tudo esplêndido, a primeira elfa que vira em sua vida adulta tomando banho de chuva, rindo e cantarolando para os céus, a chuva cobrindo a sua face e molhando suas roupas. Poderia ser a melhor hora para poder falar alguma coisa bonita e aproveitável, mas preferiu esconder a idéia bem guardada. O braço esquerdo a lembrava de tantos e tantos que deveria recorrer à magia para se curar. Ervas e pastas de frutas selvagens, curas menores que Immie aplicava também não adiantaram até o momento. Olhou ao redor e viu que um cadáver apodrecido de um passarinho colorido jazia ali perto do cercado. Com um pouco de apuro em seus sentidos, conseguiu sentir que ainda restava um pouco de energia vital do mamífero... Um impulso desagradável tomou seu estômago e ela se viu caminhando para o cercado.

– Aonde vai Sorena? Não se esqueça de nosso treino vespertino... - disse Kali um pouco alertada. Foi em direção da mais nova e enlaçou seu braço no dela e a levou para longe do cercado. - Começamos agora... Apronte-se...

– Aprontar para o quê? Você não... Ah não!! Não de jeito nenhum!!

– Sem reclamação! – a mais velha a beliscou na orelha esquerda, Sorena se contorceu de dor. A arqueira retirou seu arco e flecha dos ombros.

– Arco e flecha novamente?! - disse a garota sem motivação. – Não tem aonde treinar aqui!!

– Não... Hoje vai ser luta de corpo-a-corpo...

– Ahn... Eu bater em você? - perguntou Sorena com receio, olhando para os lados, a sensação de emergência de reposição mágica se afastando a cada palavra que dava. - Nada feito.

– Vamos fingir que os ancinhos são lanças... - sorriu Kali e jogando uma das ferramentas para ela, Sorena a pegou com dificuldade. Armas não costumavam estar em seu repertório nas lutas. - Ainda lembra as posições?

– Que posições? Tem posições? – e ficando vermelha subitamente. – Okay! Eu não pensei em nada quando você disse a palavra “posições”!! - Sorena balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos absurdos. Kali testava o cabo do ancinho nas mãos, realmente seria fácil derrubar a menininha da taverna. Sorriu mais uma vez e se posicionou.

– O que será que deve ter passado nessa sua mente poluída quando eu falo certas coisas hein? – imitando o sotaque de Sorena e girando o ancinho várias vezes nas mãos. – Vamos ver... – sorrindo maliciosamente e umedecendo seus lábios com a ponta da língua. – Quer que eu te deixe de quatro? – indicando o ancinho nas mãos. Sorena balançou a cabeça do mesmo modo anterior. Kali riu alto. - Então... Se está esperando que eu diga algo mais afetuoso, pode esquecer! - e atacou com velocidade, a garota se esquivou e aparou o golpe com o cabo de sua ferramenta, um garfo de 3 pontas, Kali girou em seus calcanhares e desferiu outro golpe rápido com a ponta do cabo, Sorena sentiu-se jogada para trás ao levar o golpe nos quadris e quase caiu no chão coberto por feno e lama. - Os reflexos estão bons... Pensei que sabia ter noção do perigo...

– Você é quem deveria ter consciência disso...! - Sorena empurrou seu garfo para atrasar a mais velha. Com um giro rápido tentou atingir o cabo nas costelas de Kali, foi lenta demais e recebeu uma cotovelada no rosto, caiu no chão ofegante e morrendo de dor.

– Hmmm... Parece que anda distraída com alguma coisa... Seria a minha incrível beleza exótica que confunde seus sentidos? - vangloriou-se por um momento até Sorena revidar com um ataque certeiro em seu joelho esquerdo, a derrubando no chão com um grunhido doloroso.

– Mas que beleza? Você já está velha... E bem acabada... - soltando o ancinho e apontando para o chão, a terra tremeu por um instante e Kali estremeceu pelo que viria a seguir, mas pequenas flores arroxeadas saíram da terra e um perfume muito agradável prendeu a atenção dela para o chão. - Quer que eu te enterre com essas flores depois que eu acabar com o seu traseiro élfico? - Kali levantou com um sorriso vitorioso.

– Algo me diz que você vai adorar mexer com meu traseiro élfico... – Sorena arregalou os olhos em timidez e deu alguns passos para trás. – Algo me diz que eu também vou adorar você mexendo no meu bumbum?

– E-e-eu não disse nada disso!! - Kali desferiu diversos golpes em uma velocidade moderada, testando cada reflexo de Sorena até a garota dar os primeiros sinais de cansaço.

– Desiste? Está muito cedo para desistir... - e dando uma rasteira na garota, depois um breve tapa no rosto dela como provocação, ela disse: - Vai precisar de muito mais para me enterrar, sua tonta... - Sorena levou à sério e pulou em cima da líder, tentou dar socos, mas a mais velha se desvencilhava e dava mais tapinhas em seu rosto. - Olha só quem resolveu atacar de verdade... - girando o braço direito de Sorena e a colocando de joelhos no chão. Girou mais um pouco o braço e garota soltou uma exclamação de dor. - Aaah, sim... Era isso que eu queria ouvir... Mas me diga... - empurrando o rosto de Sorena para o chão. - Quem é a velha acabada aqui? Até o que sei, não fui eu que gastei todas minhas forças lutando para se ferrar toda e ser possuída por espíritos maléficos... Muito menos não fui eu que... - Sorena gritou e prendeu os braços de Kali para si, a jogando no chão sem dó. As costas da mais velha bateram firmes no chão e por um tempo ela ficou atônita com a força da garota.

– Se fiz aquilo, era porque era preciso! Não me julgue se não me entende! - Kali se levantou rapidamente e se aprontou para mais outra rodada.

– Por que eu entenderia? Você tecnicamente é uma aberração para uma feiticeira... – Sorena a chutou nas costelas, mas Kali defendeu sem problemas, a chuva deixara as roupas de Sorena pesadas e se Kali estivesse certa, a garota estaria usando faixas por debaixo do vestido magenta. - Tirou a única chance de se livrar de seus tormentos internos e o que quis em troca? Isolamento e dor...

– Você não entende!!! - avançando em uma corrida e empurrando Kali para trás com os ombros.

– Atacando o inimigo com raiva? Isso não é uma boa estratégia... - tentando não se impressionar com a força nos braços frágeis da garota que a empurrava, a parede do celeiro encostou em suas costas e ela percebeu o quanto Sorena havia se esforçado para isso. Cerca de 10 metros de corrida e esforço. Encarou a garotinha à sua frente, seu nariz sangrava e seus olhos demonstravam aquele apelo assassino de destruição. Engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir novamente, mas Sorena a prensou na parede.

– E qual seria a melhor estratégia? Atacar o inimigo com paixão? - Kali engasgou com o nó na garganta após o comentário, Sorena baixou a guarda e ruborizou de forma abrupta. Logo estava três passos afastada de Kali, os passos aumentaram até ela ganhar a porta do celeiro e fugir pela chuva.

 

**Mais tarde na Estalagem a Beira-Mar.**

 

– Alguém viu a Sorena? – perguntou Kali encharcada pela chuva torrencial. Oxkhar e Imladris chegaram do mesmo jeito, mas haviam se secado antes por voltarem para a Estalagem antes que a chuva piorasse.

– Ela foi direto para o quarto. Você não se importa se...? – perguntou Imladris com um sorriso cúmplice para a arqueira.

– Oh não, claro que não! Ela tagarela tanto de noite, que me faz dormir...

– Sorena não fala enquanto dorme... – estranhou Oxkhar ajeitando seu kit de barbear. – Ela era sonâmbula, mas falar não falava...

– Esquece Ox... – Immie o beijou no rosto e arranhou a barba que já crescia.

– Eu já sei... – ele disse um pouco irritado. – Mulher tem cada coisa...! – saindo para os fundos da Estalagem para se barbear. Imladris suspirou profundamente como se houvesse ganhado uma batalha grandiosa.

– Ele queria deixar a barba crescer... – opinou Kali já sabendo o que ocorrera.

– Arram e eu o proibi. Não o quero parecido com um anão de Ironforge... – as duas sorriram, Imladris indicou o andar de cima. – Ela estava mais nervosa que o habitual. Algo em que eu possa...?

– Oh não, deixe para lá... Sorena não sabe lidar com certas coisas...

– Como o próprio coração...? – instigou Immie com um dos olhos fechados. Kali riu um pouco e espremeu um pouco seus cabelos molhados perto da lareira ali perto.

– Não... Drenar mana. Acho que ela não aprendeu direito com o mestre dela... – Imladris fingiu-se de entendida no assunto, mas tentou se lembrar dessa lição em seu treinamento com Aelthalyste. Antes que Kali atingisse o final das escadas para os dormitórios, Imladris gritou:

– Deixa ela fora do alcance de paladinos!

– Certo...

– Muito poder e... magia... faz mal... Nada de paladinos... – tentou embromar por não lembrar mesmo o que aprendera sobre Drenar Mana.

 

Sorena estava esparramada na rede que servia de cama nos bangalôs da Estalagem. Fazia muito tempo que sentia dores nas costas e a rede estava a confortando em não achatar suas costelas, fez o melhor que podia na armação de madeira e o feno seco que recheava um tecido velho que fora ofertado pela dona da Estalagem. Ali na rede cobriu um lençol claro que exalava um aroma bom de flores, já que o mantinha envolto em um incenso especial e sempre que o estendia em qualquer cama, sentia os pulmões mais leves e o ar mais inebriante para um sono tranqüilo. Adorava aquele cheiro, pois era parecido com o mesmo perfume que usavam nas Casas de Cura em Fairbreeze. Isso lhe dava boas lembranças e tirava alguns risinhos cúmplices de seu rosto, do tempo em que ficava horas na janela das Casas observando bem a vida lá embaixo e principalmente a arqueira tão atarefada que a vigiava de volta sem saber que estava sendo também vigiada. Já havia tomado banho e sentia que a noite seria livre de pesadelos hostis com demônios, rostos desfigurados e sangue em vitrais de catedrais e salões enormes infestados de monstros decapitando pessoas inocentes, crianças dilaceradas e mulheres violentadas por bestas. Suspirou fundo no lençol e enterrou seu rosto entre os braços para se abrigar das tremuras que sentia por causa da chuva.

– Sonhando alto, é? - levou um susto tão grande que quase enrolou a rede em si mesma e caiu. Kali estava apenas de camisola de dormir, de tecido leve e sedoso na cor preta. A cor contrastava com seus cabelos vivos e sua pele morena por anos de serviço nas Florestas e nas terras castigadas pela Praga. - É... acho que minha incrível beleza exótica te desarmou outra vez... - e arrumando a rede para se sentar, continuou - Nossa... Que caminha perfeita... - se debruçou preguiçosamente em cima da rede e sentiu o aroma do lençol. - Nunca pensei que tivesse tanto capricho com essas coisas... - Sorena ainda se recuperava do susto e conseguiu sair da rede para as escadas. - Onde vai?

– Já que vai dormir na minha cama, vou dormir com os animais...

– Mas por que justamente com os animais...?

– Eles espantam os pesadelos melhor do que você...

– Oh, isso foi uma ofensa? - Sorena deu de ombros e desceu as escadas deixando Kali imersa em seus pensamentos. Aquilo fora uma ofensa ou...? Correu para as escadas descalça e desceu rapidamente, a recepção da Estalagem estava vazia, já que os únicos hóspedes eram os recém-casados e as duas elfas. Encontrou Sorena encolhida perto de um monte de feno que cobria boa parte do lado esquerdo do barracão de ferramentas. A garota ainda se encolhia para dormir melhor.

– Não vai desistir de me perseguir...?

– Não estou te perseguindo, sua... - e uma pontada de dor veio em sua cabeça. Era quando sentia que a empatia dos animais afetava literalmente o espaço em que estavam. Scido estava ali, arranhando suas novas garras na madeira velha de uma carroça aos pedaços e preso por uma coleirinha especial que a arqueira preparara - Por que disse que os animais afastam seus pesadelos? - disse curiosa chegando perto do monte de feno.

– Animais são canalizadores de energia. Os espíritos maléficos são repelidos por campos de energia vital... Quando um animal morre, os espíritos quebram esse campo e tomam conta do lugar... - Kali afastou o feno e a viu encolhida no fundo. - É difícil explicar com precisão, mas quando um animal está por perto eu não ouço tanta baboseira de morto no meu ouvido...

– Você ainda ouve os mortos...?

– O tempo todo...?

– E isso não... te incomoda? - Kali titubeou nas palavras, sabia muito bem que incomodava, que atormentava a garota, que Sorena nem mais queria chegar perto dos outros por causa disso. Pensou um pouco mais e seu coração deu um pulo. Quando saíram de Ratchet para ali, Sorena ficara estranhamente quieta e rabugenta. Deveria ser isso. - E como faz para que eles vão embora?

– Espero um animal morrer e tento expulsar eles...

– Que nem aquele passarinho lá fora na tenda dos pescadores?

– O que tem o passarinho? – Scido se contorceu em um bocejo lerdo e miou em seguida. Queria atenção. Kali puxou o seu mascote para seu colo e sentou-se perto de Sorena com o animalzinho arranhando de leve seu braços para ganhar mais carinho na barriga de pelagem branca.

– Ele morreu há alguns dias... E você estava de olho nele! Pensa que eu não vi? - e com um sinal de reverência para se proteger. - Isso me parece coisa de rituais de sacrifício...

– Bem, eu era uma feiticeira dãããn...?

– Mas mesmo assim! Se quer recorrer a drenagem de mana, me informe antes. Posso te ajudar mais do que você pensa. – coçando a barriga do filhote.

– Funciona quase da mesma maneira... - Kali suspendeu o fôlego. - Mas não sacrifico ninguém, espero a natureza fazer o trabalho para mim... – e ajeitando seu lugar, ela virou-se sem cerimônia, dando as costas para Kalindorane. - Boa noite...

– Não, espere! - disse rapidamente e sentiu seu rosto ferver por falar assim tão ansiosamente. - Quero dizer... Por que não dorme comigo? Lá em cima é mais quente do que aqui...

– Pode ser, mas não vai me livrar dos pesadelos...

– Por que eu sou um ímã de pesadelos? - disse sarcasticamente, Sorena virou-se para ela com cara de sono.

– Porque pensar em você é mais doloroso do que agüentar lamúria de alma penada... - Kali sorriu com o elogio e recuperou seu costumeiro falar arrastado. Scido abriu a boquinha e miou melodiosamente para ganhar mais mimos.

– Então se é assim, devo imaginar que você não pára de pensar em mim o tempo todo...?

– Algo do tipo... - Sorena abanou a cabeça e a voz embargada de sono.

– Uma cama como aquela não deveria estar lá fria e sem ninguém para se deitar... – murmurou Kali para Scido que bocejava novamente.

– Então vai dormir...

– Não quero dormir hoje... Quero você do meu lado e vê-la dormir sossegada! - a ordem fez Sorena pular do lugar e olhar para a arqueira.

– Não vai começar com suas demandas estúpidas de novo, vai? Honestamente isto está se tornando ridículo... – Scido agora dormia tranqüilo e com a boca aberta no colo de Kali. – Como é que você...? – a arqueira estendeu a mão que acariciava o mascote, uma pequena fagulha de mana emanava entre seus dedos.

– Eu sei como usar isso muito bem... Posso te ajudar... – Sorena a olhou confusa.

– E-ele não vai...?

– Não... Só se sentirá cansado e dormir desse jeito... É até bom... – absorvendo o pequeno estoque de mana que ganhara drenando do seu mascote. – Do jeito que panteras são, era capaz dele sair fazendo bagunça no estábulo e nas casas vizinhas querendo caçar coisinhas por aí e fingir ser o predador... – Sorena estava atônita com o poder tão controlado da arqueira-vigia. – Então...? Cama, comigo, agora? Prometo não te morder... em lugares visíveis, é claro... – a mais nova franziu a testa com irritação. Kali riu da seriedade influenciada pelo sono que a mais nova tinha.

– Toda vez quando você começa com essas coisas, me dá nos nervos... - subiram as escadas seguidas pelos resmungos de Sorena. - Parece que nunca tenho noites boas de sono... E hoje que pensava que...

– Boca fechada e se deita logo... Ou te dou um tapa bem dado no seu traseirinho élfico! – beliscando o quadril de Sorena, a elfa mais nova deu um guincho de surpresa. – Hey, quieta! Pessoas dormem!


End file.
